Mismatched
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: Harry goes to a matchmaker and the person they come up for him is Draco Malfoy of all people. What happens when the two have to go on three dates? Will Harry survive? HarryxDraco. COMPLETE! Epilogue now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people I'm here with a new fic! Yay for Harry and Draco! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Ido not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you XD

* * *

"I am not going to do it."

"Come on Harry I am sorry."

"No, I am not going to do it." I yelled at no one in particular, I couldn't really yell at Hermione for what was happening.

"This might be a good experience and you might find your true love." Hermione tried to reason.

"I want out of this, I try to stay out of the public eye as much as I can," I said trying to figure out how this happened.

"It's just three dates and after that you never have to see him again." Hermione tried to reason with me and I couldn't do it. I just cant!

"There is no way in hell I am going to out with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione convinced me to go to a matchmaker to help me find a true love and Malfoy is who they come up for me. Bloody Hell!

"Oh, Harry it might not be so bad you haven't seen him in a few years." Hermione said trying to comfort me and Ron was in the corner of the room too stunned to even comprehend what was going on.

I seethed at no particular point in the room. I still can't believe that a matchmaker paired me up with Draco Malfoy of all the people on Earth he is chosen for me. Who could possibly think that this is a good idea. Not to mention I already paid for a room at this Hotel, where I am supposed to meet up with Draco in ten minutes.

"Harry it's been years. Do you think you can at least put up with him for a few hours?" Hermione questioned her big brown eyes were boring holes into my skull.

I shook my head. "No, there's no way! Then you said that I am supposed to have three dates with him. How the bloody hell I am going to do that?" I started pacing around my room.

"Yeah, Hermione you wouldn't want to be with Malfoy." Ron spoke for the first time since Hermione told me about this whole big mess.

"Ron you're not helping." Hermione whispered harshly. Hermione and Ron have been together for a while now, but they still fight like they use to in Hogwarts. I almost smiled watching them squabble, key word almost when I remembered what I had to do. Apparently I have to go out on all three dates because of some kind of contract. I can't back out, but I also can't go. I looked at the clock and it said seven fifty five, only five more minutes until my appointed doom. I wonder what Malfoy is thinking about all this.

"Harry?" Hermione said form across the room. "Ready?" I nod knowing there no possible way for me to win the argument. I noticed Ron got up reluctantly and was mumbling something under his breath.

"Sorry mate I tried, but there was no convincing her." Ron shook his head in dismay. His bright red hair fell into his eyes. "There's no way to break the contract and Hermione wouldn't tell me what would happen if we tried." Ron and Hermione were staying at the hotel too. They are going to be at a table near by so I won't try to do something to Malfoy.

The restaurant was beautiful with gold and red colors brightening up the place. Warmth was wafting through the whole place which I am very happy for since it was the middle of winter. The fire place was huge taking up a whole wall. I scanned the room taking in the image there were many people talking happily underneath the glow of candle light. It was a really peaceful atmosphere. Hermione came up behind me looking stunning in a soft red colored robes, Ron standing beside her looking ecstatic to have her on his arm. I smiled for the first time I got there. I knew for sure I wanted someone to share my life together like they did theirs. That's part of the reason I took part of this whole thing, to find my perfect match, but I guess I am going to have to start that after these dates with Malfoy. I started to move down the grand stair case when I caught sight of blinding white blond hair and a pair of sliver eyes that took my breath away. The man that stood before me was unbelievably beautiful. He had a slim stature with a strong pointed face that would have made the roman gods jealous. Even though he was slim I could tell that he had a muscular body underneath his black robes. His porcelain colored skin looked like it would be smooth and soft to the touch. For a moment I wished this man was the one I was paired up with. Hermione and Ron started moving from the corner of my eye and they were moving to the table that the beautiful man was standing next to. Then my heart dropped to the bottom of my stomach when Hermione started talking to the tall blond man. Oh, my Merlin..., it can't be Draco Malfoy! There's no way I can be attracted to Draco Malfoy. Hermione turned around and waved me down the stairs and Draco followed her gaze. Our eyes locked and my heart went into a wild dance not able to control myself I started walking to them. My eyes never left Draco's they were a bottomless pit of silver that anyone could get lost in and it seems I have.

Ron gave me a worried look when I reached the table. I had yet to break eye contact with Malfoy. "Hello Potter it's been a while." Draco's voice resounded off my eardrums and I involuntarily shivered. His voice was so smooth, similar to what velvet would sound like if velvet was a sound.

I finally found my voice and stared straight into the face of Draco Malfoy. "Yeah it has been Malfoy are you still a Deatheater?" I asked menace lacing my words. Hermione and Ron waited for the explosion that never came only a sigh of exasperation.

"No, I am no longer a Deatheater or I probably wouldn't be here." Now that I looked Malfoy closer he looked tired and ready to move on from a past that would most likely haunt him for the rest of his life. "Are you still a goody two shoes?" Malfoy asked with a smirk that made him look sexy. Okay gotta stop those thoughts. No matter what this is still Malfoy we are talking about, no matter what he may say. I still don't think I can trust him.

"What are you...,"

"Okay you two it's time to order dinner." Hermione said as she dragged Ron off to an unknown location somewhere leaving me alone with Malfoy. I took in a shuddering breath and sat down at the table.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 1 is done

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here we are at Chapter 2! Yay! I hope you like it!

A great big thank you to the readers and reviewers! Thank you so much for reviewing. You rock! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review!

* * *

Malfoy followed my lead and sat down before either of us could say a word a woman that was dressed in a bright pink robe wearing a purple bandana that had tiny bells all around it came right up to us. She was a little plump with a round smiling face and a good aura about her.

"Hello, I am Madame Lulu," She said with a bright smile. I looked at Draco who looked bored then I looked back at Lulu, my memory finally hit me. "I am your matchmaker." Ah, I knew it this was the person who paired me up with Draco. He didn't seemed fazed by any of this.

"Hi Ms..." I began to talk, but Madame Lulu interrupted me.

"No, Mr. Potter it's Madame Lulu if you please."

"Um... okay Madame Lulu why did you pair me up with Malfoy?" I had to ask and I didn't care if he was there when I asked. Although I didn't have the heart to look over at him to see if my question caused any reaction of any kind.

Madame Lulu shook her finger at me. "Now, now Mr. Potter I can't reveal how I pair people up or why or else what business would I have. And don't worry I have a one hundred success rate." That can't be true! Can it?

"Are you saying that every single person that you have paired together are still together?" Her smile was as strong as the sun. Well I guess that answers that question. "Every single person?" I had to stress my point. I just can't believe it!

"Every single person! Now just hand me your wands and I can be on my way." Madame Lulu outstretched her hand and started wriggling her fingers waiting for our wands.

Malfoy finally took interest in something. "You want our wands?" His face contorted in confusion. He looked kinda cute with that expression. The Draco from school would never let anyone see him like that. Hmmm... that's something to keep in mind. Now back to the situation at hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and before you can ask why it's because I don't want you two destroying each other or anything in this place. I've been warned by Ms. Granger about your past and it's in the contract. Which you two obviously haven't read." Madame Lulu sighed from exasperation. "I swear does no one ever read anything that they are signing anymore." In a blink of eye a huge contract landed in the middle of the table and the pages flipped to the middle. I swear this thing was at least two hundred pages. I don't remember it being so big. "Look here and read." Draco and I leaned to the middle of the table and I could smell his cologne. It smelled so good. I tried to breathe in harder, but was disappointed when he moved away from me. I still hadn't read a thing.

"Jeez, Potter I know you use to be slow, but I didn't think it would continue even after school." Malfoy scoffed in his chair. I growled low in my throat.

"Malfoy..."

"Hey you two settle down. Wow you two are feisty. This is going to be good." Madame Lulu picked up the contract and put in her purple hand bag. It did say that we had to hand over our wands for the time that we were doing this. Afterwards we get them back. "Now your wands." I reached for mine reluctantly, but feeling some comfort with the knowledge that Draco would be in the same boat as me.

We put our wands on the table at the same time. Madame Lulu picked them up and put them in the same bag she put the contract in.

"I wish you two the best of luck and have fun." Madame Lulu said with a wide grin and wink with that she was gone with the sound of a cracking of a whip.

"What a strange woman, huh?" I asked Malfoy forgetting for the moment that he was Draco Malfoy.

"Shut up Potter!" What the hell happened to the guy that was so calm before?

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Because I have to be stuck here with you for Merlin knows how long and on top of that I don't even have my wand." Draco spat out with venom. It didn't seem to fit the warm velvety voice that I heard before. Now I know how he really feels though.

"You think I want to be here with you. I wanted to find..." I slapped my hand over my mouth. I didn't want to tell him that I wanted to find someone to love out of this experience. That's obviously not going to happen here. I don't care if Madame Lulu has a one hundred percent rate, I think it's going to be destroyed right here with Draco and me.

"You want to find what?" Draco asked. The anger slowing draining from his face. He looked really tired.

"Nothing! It's none of your business!"

"Fine, like I really care anyway." I know that comment shouldn't have had any effect on me, but it did. It made my heart ache if only a little. What I am thinking? I don't care what he thinks. Good thing I only have two more dates with this guy.

The room stilled and Madame Lulu voice rang over our heads. "You two stop fighting. Try talking for a minute would you?" She sounded angry and frustrated. "Oh, yeah I forgot to mention this is not your first date this is only a meeting sort of thing I guess you could say. Your first date will start tomorrow at eight in the rose garden. Remember don't be late and get plenty of sleep it's going to be a fun and long day." The room came back to life with noise and the bustling of people.

"May I take your order?" The waiter asked. Draco and I stared at each other with our mouths hanging open. Neither of us could believe that this was not the first date.

"You've got to be kidding me?" I yelled. The waiter gave me a worried look and Malfoy sat across from me looking gloomy. I could feel Hermione's and Ron's eyes on me. Apparently I am not the only one surprised by the whole situation. Not only do I still three more dates with Draco, but they are going to last all day long. _I can hardly wait for tomorrow_. I thought bitterly.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 2 is done

Chapter 3 will be posted soon


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it!

Whoa! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You guys rule! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review!

* * *

"Why me?" Draco groaned while eating his dinner.

"Why you? This whole mess is not only happening to you, you know." I crushed the roll that I had in my hand and butter oozed everywhere.

"Don't think I don't know Potter."

"Know what?"

"I know you're attracted to me." Draco smirked erasing the scowl from his from his face. I nearly choked on my roll that I crushed.

"What?" A shower of bread sprayed out of my mouth.

"Watch where your spitting." Draco said with disgust. He tried to shake off the crumbs that got all over his robes. I couldn't control myself I started laughing. Tears were leaking from my the corners of my eyes. I couldn't contain my laughter this whole situation was just so ridiculous.

"Why would I ever be attracted to you?" I was flustered. Was I really that obvious?

"I saw how you reacted to me when you first saw me." Draco continued with a smirk. "Don't think I didn't notice you smelling me." So much for being stealthy.

"I don't know what your talking about. I could never find you attractive." Lies, lies and more lies. I may find him attractive, but that doesn't mean I have to like him.

"Don't worry you're not the first one to fall for me at first sight."

"Aren't we full of ourselves."

"What? It's true!" Talk about being snotty. Although, now that I am looking around a lot of people keep staring at Malfoy, yet he doesn't seem to give a damn. He use to feed off all the attention he could get, but now he doesn't seem to care. I wonder what's changed. Wait! I don't care about his past, present, or future.

"Well, it may happen to other people, but I'm not one of them. Sorry to disappoint."

"First your lying to yourself and it would be better if you didn't. That way you wont fall for me harder."

"Malfoy what are you talking about? I don't like you at all! How could I ever love you!" I shouted at a stunned Draco. He recovered from the shock in a blink of an eye.

"Whatever you say Potter. Tell yourself whatever you need to."

"How do I know that your not attracted to me." I don't know what possessed me to ask that insane question.

Instead of an answer I got laughter. I couldn't believe my ears. It was a wonderful sound to hear. I know I should have been offended to be laughed at, but the only thing I was concentrating on was his laughter.

"Yeah, in your dreams Potter." Malfoy said in between peels of laughter. His face lit up with a smile. My heart started to speed up like it did when I first saw him.

"You should laugh more." I said in a trance.

Draco's laughter immediately stopped. "What?"

"You should laugh more." I said a second time, but embarrassment soon set in. I quickly began to eat my food to avoid further discussion of the topic. I had one more thing I needed to add though. I swear sometimes I don't know when to stop talking. "It suits you."

The meal continued on with silence. Draco seemed to be in deep thought, nothing that happened around him seemed to faze him. I wonder if it's because of what I said.

When it came to paying for the meal neither of us had to pay, apparently it was already taken care of by our matchmaker. That's probably the best thing that happened all night except maybe hearing Draco laugh. Draco and I walked side by side to our rooms. I could feel the warmth from his body. I scooted a little closer to him. My excuse was because it was a really chilly night. Yeah, that should fool... no one.

"Good night Potter," Malfoy said from his room which was right next to mine.

"Wha?"

"Good night and don't be late tomorrow morning. I don't want to be waiting around for you." Draco slammed the door and left me standing in the hall feeling like a fool.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione ran up beside me and pulled me into my room. Ron was right behind us panting for air. They must've have been hauling ass to get up here. I am on the tenth floor and it looks like they took the stairs. "So how did it go?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Well...," I told Ron and her the whole story not including my confusing feelings. "That's how it went."

Hermione's whole body deflated before my eyes. "You mean you weren't attracted to him at all?"

I was going to tell her that I was, if only a little, but Ron cut in before I could. "Of course he wasn't Hermione. This is Draco Malfoy we're talking about."

"Oh, I am so sorry Harry." Hermione apologized. "Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad."

"Yeah, maybe." I tried to smile, but I think it came out looking like I was in agony. "I can't believe that tonight doesn't count as one of the dates though. Did you know about this?" I asked hoping to feel comforted by Hermione's answer, but not knowing how that would help.

"No, I am sorry Harry. I thought tonight was one of the dates too." Hermione squeezed Ron's hand for comfort. Ron squeezed back silently giving her what she was seeking. I wonder if I'll ever have what they have. I sighed not knowing what else I could do, but just to keep searching after this whole experience. I can't say for sure that it's going to be awful, but how great can it be if I have to spend time with Malfoy.

"I better get to bed if I don't want to keep his highness waiting in the morning. Maybe I should just make him wait." Hermione gave me a stern look.

"Harry you can't...,"

"Hermione I know I was just kidding. I wouldn't do that no matter how much I don't want to go."

"Good. Okay, good night Harry." Hermione hugged me and went to the room she was sharing with Ron.

"Later Mate." Ron patted my shoulder and followed Hermione.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I fell asleep with my last thoughts being a pair of haunting silver eyes. I got up and took a quick shower not caring what my hair looked like. I dressed in a simple pair of jean with a black shirt. I walked out the door thinking I would see Malfoy on my way, no luck though. I made my way to the gardens.

I paced and kept checking my watch. "Don't be late he says. I don't want to be waiting around for you he says." I can't believe I am talking to myself waiting around for Malfoy. He's twenty minutes late. "He better have a good excuse."

"Who are you talking to Potter?" I turned around and I couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

Since it was requested the next Chapter will be from Draco's point of view. I was orginally just going to do the one chapter from his point of view, but I am not sure. Would you guys want just the one chapter or would you like the point's of view to switch from Harry to Draco every other chapter? I would really love to know what you think. Thank you.

Woot! Chapter 3 is done

Chapter 4 will be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Wahoo! Chapter 4 is here and I hope you like it!

This Chapter is from Draco's POV. I've decided to switch POV's every chapter.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate you guy's letting me know what you think. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review!

* * *

I closed the door leaving Potter alone in the hallway and not really caring if he made it to his room or not. I wonder where his room is anyway? Well, no matter time to go to bed. I took off my robe and laid it on a plush couch in my room. I went to the bathroom and washed my faced. The cool water helped me relax. I started reflecting on the events of dinner with Potter. I still can't get myself to think of him as Harry. To weird to think about or say. I did see the way he looked at me when he was walking down the stairs and had no idea who I was, but when he found out his whole demeanor changed. I know he is attracted to me and I'll get him to admit that to me and to himself. This will be a good challenge while I am here since I already know that's this is not going to work out. I mean how can it? I am only here because my mother forced me to be here. Since I don't date anyone. I don't need the help of a matchmaker I can get anyone I want with the snap of my fingers. I don't need this nor do I want this. At least it will be fun to mess with Potter while I am here. And I thought this week was going to be boring. After I finished washing my face I went straight to the four poster bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep. Green eyes and a mysterious figure were all I dreamed of during the night. I woke up late and took my time getting ready. I have to look good for my plan to make Potter crack a success. I took a long shower and didn't even glance at the clock to check the time. Potter would wait that's just the kind guy he is, even if he claims to hate me. I dressed in tight fitting jeans that were low and hugged my hips. I put on a tight fitting black sweater and slipped on my shoes. I reached for a silver ring that I didn't wear the night before. The ring was in the shape of a snake, it was a precious gift from someone long ago. I put the ring on my right hand middle finger. The cool metal was a silent reminder not to let this get serious, not that I thought it would, but it was good to be reminded. I took one last look at my room and headed to the rose garden.

I approached Potter trying not to make any sounds. He was under an archway that had budding flowers of different sizes and shapes making up it's whole. I inhaled deeply when I saw him turn around. His deep brown locks and emerald green eyes stood out even more than usual. The sun created a glow of light around him making him look ethereal. I stepped lightly trying not to disturb the scene forgetting for a minute that this was Harry Potter that I was staring at. The left over snow sparkled in the morning illuminating the picture even more. As I drew closer I heard Potter mumble to himself. A smirk started to form on my lips. So he's been waiting for me for over twenty minutes.

"Who are you talking to Potter?" I asked wondering if he would answer or glare at me. Potter stared at me with a weird look on his face. I wonder if there's something wrong with my appearance. I looked down and saw my muggle clothing. That must be it! I am not going to explain to him that I've spent sometime with muggle's and that their clothing is actually quite comfortable. Back at school I hated muggle's and anything to do with them. Now it's different and I don't like to dwell on those memories. I reached unconsciously for my ring, running my fingers over the comforting life like scales.

I got an answer and a glare. "No one. And I can't believe you!" Potter marched up to me. Getting as close as he deemed safe. "You tell me not to make you wait then show up almost thirty minutes late."

"I was getting ready," I said with an air ease. It didn't matter to me if I was late or not.

"You care what you look like for me?" A mixture of emotions crossed Potter's face.

I smiled at Potter my smile grew into a smirk. "I always have to look presentable you never know who you might run into."

"Fine, whatever. So what are we doing?"

"I thought you knew."

"Great, now what?"

"No, worries dears." Madame Lulu popped out of nowhere. "First breakfast on the terrace, then a tour around the grounds, horse back riding where you'll find a spot to have a picnic, and finally dinner with some dancing thrown in the mix." I almost wanted to gape at Madame Lulu. She really meant it when she said that we had to spend all day together.

"So it's really going to be all day?" Potter asked looking frustrated voicing my own question.

"Yes, now off with two. Your breakfast is ready." Madame Lulu disappeared leaving me with Potter.

I started walking to the terrace knowing that Potter would follow. I didn't think that we would have to stay together all day. Potter walked beside me shivering a little. Well, no wonder he didn't even bring a jacket. Luckily, I grabbed mine on the way out, but I didn't need it now. I don't know why I am going to do this. I stopped and extended my jacket silently to Potter.

"What?" he said giving me a bewildered look.

"Here," I said not able to comprehend why I cared if he froze or not.

"Why?" Argh, why does he have to be so frustrating.

"Just take it." I shoved the jacket at him and continued on my trek to the terrace. I looked beside me and saw that Potter was no longer there. I turned around and found him staring at the jacket in wonder. He looked almost cute when he pouted trying to assess the situation. I convinced myself that my confusing thought's about Potter being cute were the cause of my challenge. How fun would this be if I didn't find his appearance at least a little attractive right? "It's not going to bite now come on." I walked back and grabbed him by the wrist and a jolt went through my entire being. I found myself staring into shocked emerald green eyes.

* * *

Chapter 4 is done yay!

Chapter 5 will be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it!

This Chapter is from Harry's POV.

A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for the reviews. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review!

* * *

I was frozen unable to move and my wrist was tingling where Draco held it. Time stopped, it seem to last for an eternity, but in reality it was only a few seconds. I studied Draco's face he was shocked by what was happening to say the least. As quick as he grabbed my wrist he let it go without a second thought and continued on his way to the terrace. I stared at my wrist expecting it to tell me what the hell just happened in those few seconds that I was connected to Draco. Unable to comprehend anything I started following when Hermione called my name.

"Harry," she said waving me over to where she was hiding behind a bush.

"Hermione what are you doing here? And where's Ron?" I asked looking around the bush not able to find my red headed friend.

"Oh, Ron he's eating which means I should get back, but what on Earth just happened between Draco and you?" she asked curiously tilting her head to the side.

"Good question," I said not sure how to explain the event when I had no idea what just happened.

"He's looking for you Harry."

"Who?" Did I really need to ask? You would think that he would be glad that he didn't have my company around. But there was Draco looking for me, looking so good in his outfit. It should be a crime for someone to be that good looking.

"Where did you get the jacket?" Hermione's question shook me out of my thoughts.

I peered down at the soft brown leather jacket and answered in a whisper, "Draco." Hermione stared at me like I had grown two heads and for all I knew I might have considering everything that has been happening the last day or two. "I know I can't believe it either." I suddenly felt the cold air envelope me and shivered.

"I got to go see you later Harry." Hermione walked back to her table leaving me alone and I couldn't stop shivering.

"That's why I gave you my jacket," A well known velvety voice said behind me. I stood up quickly from my crouching position and accidently lost my balance sending me crashing down to the floor except I didn't hit the floor. I hit a soft sweater that was hiding a surprisingly hard chest beneath the material. Draco's arms held me protectively against his chest until he was sure I was fine then he practically threw me away from his person. Not before I could catch a heavenly smell that had to belong to him. Once again I was left speechless and mindlessly following Draco where our table was. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice was on edge.

"Yeah, thank you for helping and lending me your jacket." I put on the jacket and the smell from before coated the inside of my nose. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget this smell. I inhaled deeply making sure that I wouldn't forget.

Man, am I confused or what. Draco keeps helping me, but every time he does, he seems surprised by what he feels or something a long those lines. Well, it's the same for me. I don't want to like him, but the more time that I'm forced to be with him the harder it's getting to remember why I hate him in the first place. Ah, well there will more time to dwell on that later now it's time to eat.

I sat at the table thanking the lord that there was silence. I am not sure what I would say when we actually started a conversation. Although, a good question might be when did you stop hating muggles and start wearing their clothes. Not that I am complaining about that because he looks so good in them.

Breakfast went by in silence. Not one word was uttered from either of us and that was fine with me. I just kept rolling all my thoughts over and over again in my head and I couldn't figure out why I was falling so hard for a person that I declared an enemy not to many years ago. It makes no sense. Gah! I looked up to fine myself caught in Draco's gaze. He stared at me with such intensity that I couldn't bring myself to look away. It was like he was trying to read my mind or something.

"Why do you keep making funny faces?" Draco asked. Well that was unexpected.

"I do?" I asked wanting to touch my face.

"Yeah, what are you thinking about?" How could I fall for Draco Malfoy? But I am not going to tell that to him. That would prove him right about me and I'm not going to give him that satisfaction.

"I was wondering when did you start wearing muggle clothing." I said the first thing that came to mind. Draco stared at me again trying to figure out whether or not that's really what I was thinking of, he shrugged and answered.

"No reason for you to know."

"Why not?" I don't know why I wanted to know the story so badly.

"Just drop it Potter. It's time to tour the grounds anyway."

Our tour guide came and took us around the grounds of the hotel. I didn't concentrate to much on what he was saying. I focused more on Draco and the reactions that crossed his face. When did I start thinking of him as Draco instead of Malfoy.

"... you listening?" Draco was standing directly in front of me. His face was inches from mine I think I could feel the warmth of his breath ghost over my skin or was that my imagination. "Are you listening Potter? Honestly would you stop daydreaming about me and choose your horse."

"What?! I wasn't daydreaming about you." I really was, but so what.

"Whatever just choose your horse so we can go eat our picnic." Draco held up a large basket where many delicious smells where coming from.

I walked into the stable and the strong smell of horse and hay hit me. I walked down the aisle looking in each stall. The horses paid no attention to me peering into their stalls. When I reached the last stall I found a butterscotch head pop up. I found myself captivated by a piercing set of blue eyes that belonged to the horse. I told the stable boy which one horse I wanted and he saddled him for me. When he was done I saw Draco get on his horse with grace an ease. He sat atop of a dapple gray with soft gentle eyes. I would imagine him choosing the black stallion that was in the first stall. The stable boy brought my horse to me and offered me a hand to get on, but I refused.

"Are you sure you know how to ride Potter?" Draco asked trying to stifle a chuckle as I struggled to get in the saddle.

"I am sure." I said as I managed by some miracle to get on the horse. Who's name by chance was Butterscotch. As soon as I was on I said, "See I am fine...," There was a loud crack then the horse was gone. Butterscotch took off at top speed out of the stable. The only thing I could do was hang on for dear life.

"Harry...," I heard Draco call from behind me and that was all I knew as my head collided with a low hanging branch.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 will be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! Here we are at Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it!

This Chapter is from Draco's POV.

I love the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much for the reviews they are a big inspiration. Thank you so much again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review!

* * *

I turned at the sound of the crack. Madame Lulu was brushing straw and dirt off her royal blue robes. At the sound of the crack Potter's horse took off in fear. I felt a cold white fear grip my chest as the horse flew out of the stable.

"Harry...," I called after him not knowing what to do other than take off like a bat out of hell after him. Potter's horse was running through the bushes and where there were tree branches hanging low. Potter successfully avoided the branches until a particularly low one invaded his path, there was no way he could a get past it. From what I could see through the underbrush his head smacked right into the branch and he landed on the ground with a sickening thud. His body lay lifeless on the ground.

I swung my leg over the saddle and landed on the ground at running speed. I slid by his side like in baseball, a muggle game. I checked his pulse making sure it was beating and that he was breathing. Thank goodness! I stayed by his side dumbfounded not knowing what more I should do for him. Madame Lulu approached from behind me and shooed me away saying that she would take care of it.

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry." My face must have shown my worry. I tried to school my feature's in to an emotionless mask. Madame Lulu blocked my view of Harry as she did some magic. I couldn't see or hear anything she did. I began to pace around the wooded area, the crunch of leaves underneath my shoes was the only thing that was heard in the small clearing. Madame Lulu took the saddle from Harry's horse and used it as a pillow for him. I didn't even notice that his horse was tied to a tree next to mine. I tried to quell my fear and worry about Harry down, but it kept rising beyond my belief. Why do I care in the first place?

"Mr. Malfoy he's awake and just has a nasty bump." Madame Lulu stood and stretched her back before going over to Harry's horse. I approached Harry trying to be quite. His vibrant green eye's were closed.

"Harry," I whispered. A wave of relief washed over me when I saw his blinding emerald eyes flutter open. He tried to sit up, but I put my hand on his chest to keep him from rising. "It's alright just stay there and relax." I noticed that he was still wearing my jacket. I hid a small smile at how big it looked on him. He was like a kid dressing in his fathers clothes, the sleeves were a too big and he had to roll them up just to get his hands out of them. I sat next to him causing his eyes to go wide, he didn't question anything though.

"You said my name." Harry whispered.

"What?"

"You said my name."

"...,"

"You've never said my first name this whole time." I glanced down and saw Harry smile weakly. He looked exhausted and ready to fall asleep at any moment. I had a sudden urge to run my fingers through his messy brown locks. Before I knew what I was doing my hand, on it's own accord, starting stretching out toward Harry's hair, but I stopped myself before my hand could reach the silky tresses.

"Well, don't get use to it _Potter_," I said not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Don't worry Draco." Harry's hand flew to his mouth and a light blush dusted his cheeks. He looked kind of cute. What? "I mean Malfoy. I wont think anything of the attention you're giving me."

"Well boy's I am going to head out. You two can still enjoy the picnic, only if Harry is feeling well enough to continue, if not we can end it for the day." Madame Lulu said.

Harry sat up and I held out my hand to help him up. His smooth hand slid into mine, it was cool and that damn spark shot through his hand into mine. Warming my body against the cool spring air. Harry peeked at me through thick eyelashes. Sending another warm wave to course through my body. I wonder if he felt the same jolt of electricity and warmth. Madame Lulu was watching our exchange like a hawk does prey. When he was standing I let our hands drop with a bit of reluctance which came as a surprise to me and I moved away to shake off the feelings and sensations that were affecting me.

"I am fine. I can continue." Harry said his lips curving into an amused smile at my gaping expression. I think my eyebrows went into my hairline before I managed to gain control of my features. I would have thought that he would want the date to end early. Hmmm... I wonder what this means?

Madame Lulu looked pleased. Her round face glowed with a warm smile, she clasped her hands together and said, "Wonderful! I'll just leave Mr. Malfoy's horse here and take Butterscotch back to the stable. Don't want a repeat of earlier."

"What do I ride back?" Harry asked.

"You'll ride with Mr. Malfoy of course." Madame Lulu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Before either of us could protest Madame Lulu said a spell and placed Butterscotch's saddle back on her back. With that done Madame Lulu jumped on the horse and was gone in a flash.

Harry and I stood in the clearing in stunned silence. I started to unpack things from my saddle and went about setting up the picnic. No use in arguing about something that can't be helped. Although, this whole mess with Potter might be a little harder than I thought. I am experiencing things that I shouldn't be. Maybe I'll just let things sit for a while. Nah! I'm sure it's just a fluke.

"Remember when we get on the horse you're going to have to hold on real tight to me," I said as I arranged the blanket by a large tree trying to avoid a huge root sticking out of the ground. I peeked over my shoulder to see a blush spread over Harry's face. Bloody Hell! He's so adorable with a blush. I instinctively reached for my ring to regain control over the situation. It's just Potter!

"Are you sure? I would've thought that you would make me walk." Harry carried over the basket and set it on the blanket.

"It would take to long to get back if you walked. Beside wouldn't you like to be behind me?"

Harry looked up from taking out the food from the basket and tilted his head to the side. "What?!"

"Oh, come on Potter. I was just teasing."

"You tease people without meaning harm?"

I sighed. "Why can't you believe I've changed since Hogwarts? Is it really so hard to believe?" We both sat down on either side of the blanket.

"I might be able to believe it and yes it is kind of– no really hard to believe... but," Harry paused for a moment, "I'll give this 'new' Draco a chance. And that doesn't mean I like you! I still hate you!" I started laughing, I couldn't help it. He's a fun guy to be with. Who would have known?

"Fair enough. I still hate you too!" We grinned at each other. Which is a surprise I never grin, smirk yes, grin no.

We started eating in silence. The atmosphere calm and not filled with animosity. I felt more than saw Harry staring at me, I smirked not able to hold it back.

"Like what you see?" I asked while buttering a biscuit.

"Huh?" I love catching him off guard like that. Harry snapped out of his trance. "I don't..., I wasn't looking at you."

"Right– once again you're lying to yourself, but you'll figure out the truth before long."

"Do you like hearing yourself talk? Because what you're saying isn't making any sense."

"Potter just wait."

"I'm beginning to think that you like me, since you're the one that keeps bringing up this subject."

"Nonsense," That's all I was able to come with. I went to grab my ring again. I probably should have left it in my room.

"What do you keep reaching for?" Harry asked inching closer to me, the closer he got the more I could feel his body heat and smell his sweet smell.

"Oh, this," I held out my hand to give him a better look at my ring, "it was a gift from a long time ago." Harry peered at my ring with interest. His eyes scanned every bit of the ring he could see. His hands reached for mine and he pulled my hand closer to get a better look. His hands were warm and soft. I don't even know why I let him take my hand in his. The heat and electricity came back a hundred fold along with the pounding of my heart to add to the equation.

"It's beautiful! The snake looks like it can come to life at any time."

"Thank you. It's very precious to me." Why am I telling him this?

"Who gave it to you?" When I was about to answer Harry's question, I felt his body shift on the blanket and the next thing I knew was his body was right next to mine.

"I...uh..., Potter do you think...," Before I could answer my horse starting stomping the ground with her hooves and shaking her head, her mane flying around her head. "I think she's ready to go back." Harry's face fell and he pouted. "Don't worry we still have the rest of the day to be together." My hand reached out and gently caressed Harry's cheek. His skin was surprisingly soft and he leaned in to my touch. I traced his jaw line with my index finger. I caught myself before I could trace his lower lip which was very tempting, too tempting. Definitely need to put any crazy feelings about Potter out of my head. Harry's eye's which had closed when I touched him now flew open. Emerald eyes searching mine for some answers that I would love to know the answers to as well. He was breathing heavily and his lips were parted with a light pink blush veiling his face. I almost leaned in to kiss him, key word here is almost. His breathe was so tantalizing and warm, I wanted to taste him. What the bloody hell! Time to go back Instead of following through with my crazy desire's I reached for the picnic basket to his left.

Harry scrambled to his feet and we worked diligently to get the area cleared. I packed everything on the saddle and swung myself into the saddle with ease. I looked down at Harry and stretched out my hand, he took it without a word. I helped pull him up on the horse and he was behind me with no problems. He adjusted himself behind me and I felt him press his chest against my back. His chest was really muscular compared to what I thought.

I had to swallow a time or two get my voice working properly. "Are you ready?" I asked picking up the reins getting to head off.

"Yeah." Harry breathed into my ear. His breath was warm and smelt sweet like it did earlier. A familiar heat took over my body. I lightly kicked the sides of my horse and she took off at a light trot. Harry held on tighter to my chest, his face was pressed hard against my back. I could easily imagine him with his eyes closed looking adorable.

The ride back didn't last as long as I would have liked.

"You can get off with out my help right?" I turned my head to look over at Harry and smirk.

He scowled then huffed. "Yes! I can do it myself!"

Harry got off my horse then I followed. I busied my mind and hands with taking care of the horse, refusing the help of the stable boy. Harry came up beside me holding a curry comb and helped brush my horse.

"Why didn't you end the date when you had the chance?" I asked curious to know the answer. We put the combs away and led the horse back to her stall and started walking on a path that began at the stable doors. The whole time Harry hadn't answered my question, I waited patiently though.

"Well..,"

* * *

Woot! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 will be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

I am so excited here's Chapter 7. I hope you like it!

This Chapter is from Harry's POV.

Yay! You guy's are really the best! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You're a great inspiration! Thank you again for reviewing.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I helped brush Draco's horse, she really was a beautiful animal, not that I wanted to ride by myself again for a while. I wouldn't mind being behind Draco again though. I smiled to myself going to the dapple's mane and I started combing through her already silky hair. I could remember the heat that was radiating off of Draco's skin. Even though I couldn't see him I knew it was because of our close proximity. I could recall the tension in his muscles and how he relaxed when we started to trot. I grabbed onto him not wanting to fall. I held onto him like he was my anchor.

"Why didn't you end the date when you had the chance?" Draco asked tilting his head to the side. Dare I say it he looked..., adorable! I didn't answer at first trying to gather my thoughts. After we finished brushing Draco's horse we started to take a walk on some trail that led, who knows where.

"Well...," I paused trying to say something without giving anything away, I am not sure if that's possible. "I wanted to spend some time with you I guess." Malfoy gave me a quizzical look. His elegant eyebrows rose and I continued speaking for some unknown reason. "What?! I just wanted to see if you were the same from before. And IlikeyoumorethanIthoughtIwouldokay?" Draco's eye's widen in confusion. I am not even sure of what I said it came out so fast.

"What did you say?" Draco asked.

"If you didn't hear it I'm not going to repeat it." My heart was pounding and a fire was alight in my veins after saying everything out loud. I bet my face was redder than a tomato.

"Come, on Potter."

"No if you didn't hear me the first time that's your problem." We continued on the well worn path. The tree's started to thin out, the further we went the closer the smell of fresh water hit our noses. I took in a deep breath to try and clear my confused mind.

"I will figure out what you said." Draco mumbled unable to get over the fact that I wont repeat what I said. I can't believe what I said and I don't think I want to believe. It's much easier to be in a state of denial than admit that I like Draco Malfoy, sworn enemy for so many years, now turned crush. What has the world come to when the guy I am most attracted to is him? I've never been this attracted to anyone...anyone! There must be something wrong with me right? I turned to look at the source of my on coming headache and my breath caught in my throat. He really is gorgeous! I admired the side view of Draco, he didn't take notice as I practically drooled over how beautiful he was. His hair was messed up making him look unbelievably sexy. His skin was pale against his dark clothes, contrasting marvelously together. Wow! My mouth went dry when he turned sharp silver eyes on me. If I continued to stare I knew I would get lost in them and would never want to return. I didn't even realize that we had stopped walking. Draco leaned in closer to me our noses almost touching. My mind froze and I lost all ability to move. I could feel his warm breath on my face. He moved toward my ear inch by slow inch. What's he doing?

"Harry...," Draco said my name and it's never sounded like that before. I wanted him to continue to call me Harry, not Potter. When he says my name it's like we are finally over that hurdle of being rivals and enemy's and can actually trying to be some thing more. Whatever that something maybe. "Your shoelace is untied." Draco's voice was lower than before sending shivers up and down my spine. Wait! What?!

"That's it!" I glared up at him. He smirked and waited for me to tie my shoe. My God! I thought he was going to...I don't want to finish that thought.

"You seem disappointed. Didn't get what you wanted?" I finished tying my shoe and started walking with a purpose toward the unseen water. Draco followed behind me.

"And what would that be?"

"You wanted me to kiss you."

"That's a lie and you know it." I am the one that's lying. We reached the edge of a small lake. The surface was like a mirror, smooth and clear. There wasn't a ripple in sight.

"I don't think so. Isn't that Granger and Weasley?" Draco pointed to the other side of the lake. They were walking hand in hand enjoying each others company, until Ron looked our way and spotted Malfoy. "They're coming this way." Hermione looked ecstatic and Ron was grumpy.

We started walking around to meet them half way. Even Draco was coming.

"You want what they have don't you?" Draco asked eyes glancing out at the lake.

"Who?" My eyes went to Draco. He turned toward me and gave a breath taking smile showing his perfect teeth.

"Granger and Weasley, that's why you're here."

"That obvious?"

"No, it's just the way you look at them you have a sort of longing in your eyes."

"What about you?" We were almost to our half way point. Draco continued to stare at me while we walked. We were in perfect step.

"Me, I am not here for so noble a reason. My mother wanted to help me so here I am." Draco spread his arm. It almost made me want to say 'ta-dah' but I kept that to myself.

"Your mother wanted to help you find someone?"

"Yeah, she thought since my last...," Draco stopped talking and walking. I stopped with him, he was surprised at how much he told me. I don't think he ever intended to reveal so much. "What's wrong with me?" he mumbled running a hand through his hair.

My heart skipped a beat when Draco looked at me again. There was something there hidden behind his eyes that I wanted to know about. I am not sure what it is or what it could be, but I want to know. There are so many untold stories about him and now I have to know them all. Starting with why he's here.

Before I could even start firing questions Hermione greeted us with a scowling Ron in tow. "Hi Harry, Malfoy." Draco nodded his in response. Hermione smiled wide and Ron frowned. I had to hold in a laugh at how they were reflecting opposite moods. I glanced up at Draco and he gave me a crooked smile that sent my heart into overdrive. Okay, now I think I must accept the fact that I like Draco. I can lie to myself, but apparently my body wont allow that to happen.

"Hey Hermione how's it going?"

"We're great, it's so good to see you two." I know she wanted to add in not fighting.

"Hermione time to go," Ron said tugging on her sleeve.

"Ron..., please." Hermione begged not wanting to start anything. I normally wouldn't have minded Draco and Ron getting into it, but for some reason my stomach started to flip flop. I don't think Ron would take it very well if I suddenly stood up for Draco.

"Spit out Weasley." Draco's silky voice said. I internally sighed so much for that plan.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Ron took a step forward and I intercepted him before he could go any further.

"Harry...," I looked at Ron and thought hard on what to say to him. He looked hurt and confused. I looked at Draco and he looked confused and something other emotion I couldn't name.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 7 is done

Chapter 8 will be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Woot! Woot! Here's Chapter 8 I hope you enjoy it!

This Chapter is from Draco's POV.

I love you all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yay! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

There was silence around the lake as Harry stepped in between Weasley and I. I was bewildered to say the least. Why would Harry I mean Potter do that? My heart skipped a beat when he flashed his emerald eyes at me. I found it hard to breathe too. I somehow was able to look away from his captivating stare and look over at Weasley. His brow began to furrow in anger while we waited for Harry to explain. Weasley's face became redder with each passing moment. Granger was panicked, she was beside Weasley silently trying to reason with him.

"Ron, don't be like this," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"But, Harry he. Is. A. Malfoy." Weasley said.

"I know, but he's not the same," Harry replied briefly looking my way. I felt weird emotions course through my body. Relief, confusion, and oddly enough happiness. I automatically went to feel my cool silver my ring.

"He's fooling you or something."

"I don't think so."

"Come on Harry!"

"Well even if he's fooling me or whatever we still have to go on three dates! Even if I wanted to get out of the contract I can't! And I don't want to get out of it!" Harry breathed heavily. Granger and I watched not able to look away.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when he hurts you. Come on Hermione." Weasely grabbed Granger's hand and took off in the opposite direction. Granger turned around and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'

"Who needs you anyway!" Harry called after them. "Let's go!" Harry grabbed my hand and the damn spark shot through my body making me more aware of Harry and everything around me. Harry started pulling me around the lake and I followed in a stunned state. We were walking back to the hotel, the sun was starting to hang low in the sky making way for the moon to come and take over.

"Where are we going?" I asked as neared the hotel.

"To my room." My mind went immediately blank.

"For what?"

"We need to get out of these clothes."

"Excuse me." Whoa! What's going on?

"We need to get out of these clothes." Harry repeated and stopped walking. "I mean I am going to your room to change... no wait I am going to my room and your going to your room to change for dinner." Harry was bright red and his body tensed. He looked at our interlocked hands and dropped them. "I'll meet you in the restaurant at seven." Harry started jogging then doing a flat out run to get to the hotel. I took my time smiling at his retreating back.

I got to my room and started getting ready for the night. I took a long hot shower. The water pounded on my back and relaxed my muscles. I tilted my head back to wash the lather out of my hair. The smell of my shampoo reached my nose and I sighed. My mind kept wondering back to Potter, he can no longer be referred to as Harry. It's Potter and that's that. I turned off the water, opened the shower curtain, and pulled a white towel around my slim waist. Potter defended me against his friend, not just any friend, but one of his best friends. My heart sped up a little when I remembered the scene and those eye staring at me.

I began to get dressed and go through the motions of getting ready. Har... I mean Potter was very strong in trying to defend me against Weasley, although technically I'm the one who started everything with my comment. But who knew it would go like that? I finished getting ready and put on my ring. Har... oh forget it! Harry really liked my ring. He's the first the one that has ever complimented it. I stared at the precious silver ring and wrapped my hand around the cool door knob. I opened the door and headed to the restaurant where I had met Harry the night before.

I thought that I might find Harry on his way there, but no luck. I walked through the huge wooden doors and made my way down the stairs. I found Harry at a table by the ball room floor. It seems that there will be dancing tonight. Harry stood up when I neared the table.

"Potter, I see you where able to change without my help that you seemed to want earlier." Harry blushed a nice shade of pink.

"I do not need or want your help with getting dressed." Harry said sitting quickly in his chair. I couldn't help, but smirk. He stared at me for a moment I could feel his eyes rove over my whole body. I stood a little straighter and smiled when I caught him doing it. I picked up the menu and tried to choose something to eat before the waiter came, but no such luck.

Our waiter came and kept trying to get Harry's attention, but failed miserably. Our waiter was young and handsome. He was tall with light brown hair and brown eyes. I guess some would think that he was good looking, Harry took no notice at the blatant flirting.

"Is that all I can get you?" The waiter asked Harry his arms behind his back. He was smiling from ear to ear. I felt a little irked that he was trying to flirt with Harry while he was obviously with me.

"No that should be all thank you." Harry smiled at the waiter and I think I could hear his heart beat against his chest. He bowed slightly and left with a extra bounce in his step.

"You know he likes you right?" I asked in a bored trying masked my irritation. Harry glanced up and started laughing.

"What are you talking about? He was just being nice." I rolled my eyes. Some people are so blind to what's in front of them.

"Oh, come Harry how could you not see it." I went to eating my chicken. I expected some kind of comment, but I got nothing.

"You said my name again." I looked up to find Harry staring at me. Do I have something on my face?

"Yeah and?" I snapped. Why do I feel embarrassed? I felt a strong blush wanting to take over, but I kept it under control.

"Nothing." Harry smiled a small smile.

I decided to change the subject before it went back to me calling him his name. "Why did you defend me against Weasley?" Harry's head shot up and his piece of fish fell off his fork.

"Why?" Harry coughed and looked down.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"What does it matter."

"Because you defended _me _against one of your best friends."

"I... well...fine I am not sure why I did it okay? All I know is that I want to get to know you better and to see if you really have changed and I think you have. Happy?" Harry asked leaning in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. He resembled an a kid that hadn't gotten his way. He was simply adorable. He sat straight when he found me staring at him.

"Very much so," I said.

As soon as we finished eating the band started to play the first song of the night. I stood up and walk around the table to Harry and held out my hand. "Do you want to dance?"

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done

Chapter 9 will be posted soon


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, wow great excitement! Here's Chapter 9 I hope you enjoy!

This Chapter is from Harry's POV.

You guys are seriously the best! I love you so much! Thank you for reading reviewing yay!

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"I–uh...," What?! You mean there's actually going to be dancing? I just thought that we would eat then go back to our rooms. My heart started to pound as I stared at the slender hand in front of me and nodded dumbly. I slipped my hand into Draco's and an immediate warmth flowed through my body. He glided to the floor and I stumbled. He put one hand and the small of my back and brought us closer together. I felt heat rush to my face, I bet I could light up the ball room with my face. I tried to put some distance between us or other wise I know he would be able to feel my heart race. I put my hands on his chest and pushed off. Draco wouldn't have any of it. He held me closer and tighter. I breathed in his intoxicating smell and relaxed in Draco's hold. Before I remembered that we shouldn't be so close. "Do we have to be so close?" I asked not wanting to look up.

"Yes, we do." Draco replied while whirled around the dance floor.

"But...,"

"But what?"

I don't want you to feel my heart. "I can't dance that well and I don't want to step on your feet." Yeah that's it...not!

"Oh, come Harry your doing fine. And...," Draco said and brought his face to my ear. "I like holding you this close." Draco's warm breath ran over my face and my knees almost buckled with what he said. My face grew warmer and my hands became sweaty. I didn't dare look for fear that I might fall harder for the man holding me.

The song ended and all the couples went to their tables, but Draco and I continued to dance on the floor. I felt comfortable where I was although I think I might have to find a new heart sometime soon, I'm not sure if mine can take any more.

The next song started and it was more up tempo, but Draco and I continued on with going around the dance floor with our own pace until someone tapped on shoulder. Draco and I stopped and I found the waiter from earlier behind me.

The waiter smiled and said. "May I cut? Oh, I am sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward, but I am sorry I can't I am already with someone." I turned to a seething Draco. Why he is mad?

"Oh, okay, but if you want to get together to do something sometime give me a call." Edward handed me a card and left the dance floor. I looked at the card and put it in one of my pockets. I turned back to Draco to find that I was alone and he was back at the table.

I jogged back to the table and Draco's arms were crossed over his chest and he was glaring at his glass of water.

"What's wrong?" I asked and sat down trying to catch my breathe. I didn't realize how long we had been out there. It was like we were in our own world and nothing else existed outside of us.

"Why didn't you dance with him?" Draco turned furious silver eyes on me.

"Because I am with you and I don't want to dance with anyone else." Here comes the blush again. It suddenly hit me. "Are you jealous?" I stared at Draco and he pouted a little. I wonder what his lips feel like? Wait, what?!

"No, of course not why would I be jealous."

"No, no you are that's why you were acting weird every time our waiter came by."

"So what? It was obvious you were with me and yet he continued to flirt with you and then he tries to take you away from me on the dance floor."

I grinned like a maniac. Draco Malfoy was jealous because some other guy flirted with me. This was way beyond my comprehension. Draco caught me grinning at him and he smiled back.

"What are you grinning for?" he asked his smile never waning.

"Nothing." I grinned even wider unable to contain the thrum of excitement that coursed through my body.

"Are you ready for more dancing?"

"I would love that." I took Draco's hand without hesitation this time and we danced for the rest of the night. I didn't notice the world around us. It was just him and me and I liked it that way.

After dancing we went back to our rooms. I was still on a high I couldn't even think about sleeping right now. I think Draco noticed too. We reached my room and I stood in front of my door feeling a bit awkward. I found my shoes very interesting as the seconds ticked on. My mind kept wandering back to whether Draco's lips were soft and if he tasted good. I had to find out!

"I'll see you in the morning." Draco said and tried to make his way next door, but I held onto his sleeve. "Harry...," I closed the distance between us.

Draco's lips were warm and soft as rose petals, just like I thought they would be. A blazing fire shot through my veins when I kissed him. I pulled away not sure if I could go further, but wanting...no needing more. Draco eyes were lidded and he stared at me for a moment then kissed me hard. His warm breath tasted sweet and made me feel light headed. His tongue ghosted over my bottom lip and I let him without a second thought. His tongue explored my mouth and our tongues met in a sensuous dance. Everything was burning! I couldn't think properly as his tongue ran over mine. My heart raced a thousand times faster than it ever did before. I wrapped my arms Draco's neck, but as soon as I made contact, he pulled away with wide eyes and ran into his room, slamming the door, leaving me alone in the hall way panting for air.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 9 is done

Chapter 10 will be posted soon


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! Here's Chapter 10 I hope you enjoy it!

This Chapter is from Draco's POV.

Woot! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guy's are the greatest !Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I slammed the door and leaned my back against it. What was I doing? I touched my lips and I could still feel the sensation of Harry's lips against mine. I put my hands over my face. It wasn't suppose to be like this, I wasn't suppose to fall for him, but the kiss was so good. I've never had a first kiss like that before. There was never any of that heat or delicious taste before. What does it mean?

I decided to take a shower to help me think. I looked at the clock and it read five past twelve. I don't care what time it is I have to take a shower. And I left him standing in the middle of the hall way with no explanation at all. I'm really something else. No matter what I did I could still feel the pressure of his lips against mine and the way his tongue felt against mine. This is so frustrating, I don't know what the bloody hell to do.

I mechanically went through the motions of getting ready for bed. I put on my pajamas and was about to pull the covers off my bed when I noticed a folded paper of on my pillow. I picked it up and read the contents. It was from Madame Lulu saying that Harry's and my next date wasn't for two more days. But I knew I would see him tomorrow morning, we had made plans to get together for breakfast. So we're not going to have a date everyday? I bet Harry know's about it now too. I wonder if he even wants to see me after what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, but then again it is Harry Potter and he wont let something like that get in the way of anything.

I pulled the covers back and got into bed bringing the covers to my chin and I laid on my back staring at the ceiling. There was nothing else to look at. I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything coming from next door, but there wasn't a peep. My eye lids started to feel heavy and I rolled on my side hoping that sleep would come fast, it didn't of course, because all could think of was Harry and his wide green eyes. I threw off the blankets and made my way next door. I didn't care that it was almost three in the morning I had to talk to him now or I would never get a wink of sleep. I stood in front of Harry's door for a moment, before I lifted up my hand and knocked softly on the door, not wanting to disturb anybody else. I heard mumbling and a thump within the room. Harry opened the door he was disheveled with nothing on but a pair of boxers. I nearly gulped at the sight of his lean muscles, they rippled with every move he made. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at me.

"Draco?" Harry's voice sounded exhausted. He tried to focus his gaze on me with very little success.

"Yeah, I came by to say that I'm sorry about earlier." It was my turn to blush and not be able to control the blood that rushed to my face.

"Huh?"

"Are you even awake?"

"No, not really," Harry said stumbling into his room. I followed not really sure if I was allowed to or not.

Harry sat on the bed and the covers were scattered everywhere. I sat next to him unsure of what to do or say next.

"What are you doing here Draco?" Harry asked a little more aware of what was going on.

"I told you I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier...,"

"No, I am sorry I shouldn't have done that to you. You have nothing to apologize for. I wont do it again." Harry said leaning his head against my shoulder. I looked down at him and his eyes were closed and his breathing had evened out. He fell asleep on me, wow that's never happened before. His body was really warm against mine and the scent of his hair tickled my senses. Hmmm, I wonder what the scent is, whatever it is it smells wonderful. I got up and caught Harry before he fall on the bed. I put his legs on the bed and covered him with the blanket. Well what I could straighten out. The whole thing was a mess, I would hate to be the person that had to try and fight those covers back to normal. Harry sighed peacefully when I gently touched his cheek with my cool hand.

"And don't you worry we will be doing that again," I whispered to a sleeping Harry. What can I do? I obviously can't run away from this and who says I want to anyway. Let's see where this can go. I still have two more dates and breakfast with him tomorrow.

I walked back into my room and was able to fall asleep now that my mind was a little more clear. A soft knocking on my door woke me up from a very pleasant dream that as soon as I woke up I couldn't remember a single detail. I groaned as I stretched my tired muscles. I wonder who that could be. I looked at the clock and it read eight in the morning. I yawned and stretched one more time before I opened the door. To my surprise it was Harry already dressed and ready to go to breakfast. I looked down at my attire and saw Harry's eyes glance over with approval.

"Ah, I can wait outside." Harry started to move away from the door and I caught him by the wrist. He started to blush a bright pink that made him look adorable.

"No, you don't. You can wait here while I get changed." I went to my closet and grabbed something from the hangers. Not really paying attention to what it was, I was keeping a close eye on Harry. He seemed to want to be here and not just out of obligation. My chest swelled with an unfamiliar emotion. I changed quickly and brushed my teeth and hair at the speed of light.

"Let's go," I announced to a stunned Harry. He blushed and ducked his head for a moment before looking back at me flashing me a brilliant smile, that showed off his perfect white teeth.

"You didn't take long. I thought I was going to have to wait for you take a shower," Harry said as we made our way out my room.

"Well, I...," Harry's head snapped up to the something down the hall and I saw he was looking over at Granger and Weasley.

"Oh, Harry wont you come with us to breakfast?" Granger asked her eyes pleading.

Harry looked at me and I said, "I can go if you want...," I guess I'll have to eat alone.

"You'll really go with us?" Granger asked. She was smiling so wide I thought she might pull a muscle. Weasley was silently fuming behind her, his arms were crossed over his chest and looked like he was about to explode. I glanced over at Harry and was looking hopeful.

"Actually I...," I stared at Harry and I caved in, "I would love to go." I smiled at Granger. She was delighted to hear the news.

"Oh, that's wonderful. Ron and I were just about to try out this new place that's just outside the hotel. Come on." Harry and I caught up with Granger and Weasley and headed off to breakfast. I wonder how this is going to turn out.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 10 is done

Chapter 11 will be posted soon


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! I have here Chapter 11 I hope you like it!

This Chapter is from Harry's POV.

I love you all! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing it means so much and is a great inspiration. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

The walk to the restaurant was silent and awkward. I kept wondering if Draco meant that he would go on his own or if he meant to come with us. Well, either way I'm glad he came, but he seems kind of tense. Ron had his back hunched and his fists were balled at his sides, Hermione was content that no one was fighting. Draco's arms were close to mine and I had the urge to grab his hand, but I refrained from it, knowing what happened last night and how Ron might react, I don't need to start a war. Last night I thought I heard Draco say that we will be kissing again or something like that. I wonder if that was true or just my dreams messing with me. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Hermione announcing that we were at the restaurant. The outside looked like a log cabin. There were big windows to let in the sunlight and there were some flowers lining the walk way that led into the restaurant. We walked in it was bright and spacious, there were wooden tables scattered throughout the place and it wasn't very crowded. It had wooden floors and they glowed in the morning light. It was nice and cozy in here, which made me wonder if Draco would like it. I would have thought that he would be used to big and extravagant, there's only one way to find out though.

The waiter took us to our table and we sat by a window that you could see a meadow from. The meadow was lush and green with many wild flowers scattered across it's carpeted floor. Draco sat on my left and Ron sat on my right, and Draco was by Hermione.

"Oh, wow everything looks so good," Hermione said scanning her menu. I met her and her eyes pleaded with me to help cut the tension. She smiled at me, but it was a little stiff and her eyes kept flicking back and forth from Draco and Ron.

"Your right Hermione," I said trying to follow Hermione's example, lets just say I failed miserably.

"What are you going to have to eat Harry?" Draco asked eyeing my menu. He didn't notice Hermione and Ron staring at him. Apparently they haven't heard him call me by my name. At least I know I am not the only one to be shocked by this.

"What did you call him?" Ron asked eyeing Draco suspiciously. His left eyebrow rose a little and his eyes narrowed. I readied myself for anything that might happen and to my surprise nothing did.

"I called him Harry." Draco replied cooly setting down his menu on the table.

"Why?"

"Because that's him name."

"I mean why aren't you calling him Potter or something like that?" Ron shifted in his seat trying to assess what was happening. Hermione looked hopeful with the way the things were going.

"I started calling him Harry because," Draco turned his silvery gaze toward me and I felt a shiver run up my spine, "I like him." he said with a straight face and I couldn't help, but stare and I think my chin hit the table. He what?!

Ron echoed my same thoughts. "You what?"

Draco looked him in the eye and said. "I like him."

Hermione was ready to squeal and say I told you it would work out. Ron was speechless all the rage and anger that he had been feeling drained from his face and he deflated before my eyes. He sunk in his seat and stared at his glass with a blank stare. Maybe that was to much for him to take in at once. I kind of want to do what he did. My mind was running a race and it wont slow down to let what Draco said in sink. I finally found my voice and forgot that we had an audience.

"You really do?" I asked raising my eyes to meet Draco's. He smiled a blinding smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"I do." Draco's pale hand reached and out caressed my cheek. My cheeks warmed under his touch and started to burn when I caught Hermione's dreamy eyes and Ron's confused stare. My daydream was broken when the waiter came to take our order. Hermione had to order for Ron, he was still too stunned to react to anything.

I ate my food in a daze, not really tasting anything, but I'm sure the food was good. At least according to the sounds I was hearing coming from everyone while they ate. Draco was making those sounds too and it was distracting the way he ate. He would take the time to savor the food and the faces he made where ones of true pleasure. And it was messing with my brain way more than I would like to admit. He was on his fruit and they must have really juicy because when he bit into a peach some juice slid down his chin and his pink tongue darted out to lick the juices that were escaping and it was very fascinating to watch. The way his tongue came out and... I bet he would taste really good right now.

"Harry," Hermione yelled.

"What?" I shook my head to help clear my thoughts.

"I was asking what are you going to do today?"

I looked at Draco, he continued to eat and he smirked. Oh, Merlin! He probably caught me staring and I haven't even told him that I like him. How could I have not noticed? I was so absorbed in my own thoughts. I'm going to have to think of a time to do it, the right moment. When can that be?

"Harry!" Hermione yelled again. Her eyes were burning holes in my head.

"What? Sorry."

"I was saying you can spend the day with us. You and Draco of course."

"I...uh...,"

"We would love that," Draco said setting aside the bowl that had contained the fruits. I missed the show.

"Great, right Ron?" Hermione elbowed Ron in the side and he finally snapped out of his shock.

"Right." he still looked a little out of it, but he looked like he was doing fine.

"We are going to walk around town," Hermione said.

"That sound great. How about we meet you in front of here at noon and go from there? I have to go back to the hotel and grab something." Draco said with a mysterious glint in his eye. I must be seeing things.

"Okay, see you in a two hours."

We split the bill and Draco grabbed my hand and led me out of the restaurant taking me Merlin know's where.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 11 is done

Chapter 12 will be posted soon


	12. Chapter 12

Here we are Chapter 12 yay! I hope you enjoy.

This Chapter is from Draco's POV.

Yay! I love everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You are the best! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I held Harry's hand in my mine. His was warm and warmed me up from the cold biting chill that was starting to take over the morning. That's what I get for not wearing a heavier jacket. From the corner of my eye I could see Harry shiver. He tried to warm himself with just one arm, but was not successful. I yanked his arm and he rammed into my chest. He tried to pull away, but I kept a tight grip on him.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked in wonder. His emerald eyes searched mine and slowly but surely relaxed against me sighing in contentment.

"I'm trying to warm you up although if this not satisfactory we still have two hours before we have to meet up with Granger and Weasley." I smirked down at Harry and his blushing. It spread from the tips of ears to his neck. I hugged him closer to me not wanting to let go.

"Merlin, what..., don't you think it's to soon..., not that I would mind. Never mind."

"I was kidding Harry, but if you're up for it. I am too." We reached the hotel and Harry pulled away from me and distanced himself. I felt bewildered. Did I do something wrong?

"Draco what about last night when we were kissing. You ran away and now you want to...," Harry blushed and couldn't finish his sentence.

We went to our floor. I really did need to get something. I didn't put on my ring thinking that I could be without it, but no such luck.

"Harry, I like you I really do. It's a surprise to me as well with all these new feelings that I had vowed I would never try to feel again for as long as I could hold off, but being here with you totally screwed up that plan." I said walking in to my room, Harry following. He looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time.

"You really aren't Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts. What happened to make you never want to feel love again?" Harry asked sitting on the couch that was against the wall. I went to the night stand and grabbed my ring.

"You see this ring?" I asked Harry nodded.

"Yeah, what about it. I thought it was a gift."

"It is a gift." I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose, knowing I would have to tell a little about my past for Harry to understand and hopefully release me from the hold it still has on me. "It's a gift from the love of my life," I said caressing the cool silver ring, feeling the little ridges of the snakes scales underneath my fingers.

"What do you mean?" Harry's eyes flashed with pain for a moment and was masked by an unknown emotion.

I started pacing around the room, my hands were behind my back and the ring was clutched tightly in my left hand. I knew it would leave an indentation when I opened up my hand again.

"After Hogwarts, I felt like I needed to find myself and so I took it upon myself to travel. I somehow ended up in America with very little money. I ran into a young man about my age, eighteen. He had the most beautiful pale blue eyes, with alabaster skin and light blond hair. It was love at first sight." I felt far away as I let the past engulf me and take me back to a different time. "His name was Edward. I followed him like a lost puppy. I couldn't get enough of him no matter what he did, I loved him. He let me stay with him while I was in America. I was in some place called Los Angeles, I think it was." I stopped and looked at Harry. His eyes were distant like I felt.

"So that's how you know about muggles because he was a muggle."

"Your right he was. That never bothered me like I thought it would and I am deeply sorry for calling Granger a mudblood." Harry winced.

"You should tell her that sometime," he said looking down at the couch and started play with a loose thread. I sat down on the couch and put a finger under his chin so he could meet my gaze.

"The thing is I was wrong, he was not the love of my life and he made me realize that. One day I came home to his flat and was surprised to find that he had a gift for me. It was this ring." I held out the ring and Harry glanced down at it not knowing the meaning. "He said 'This ring reminds me of you. Cold and beautiful.' I stared at him and then he left without another word. I gathered my stuff taking the ring with me and never looking back to the boy I thought I loved with all my heart and would have gladly done anything for him."

"You just left?"

"Yeah, how could I stay with someone who thought I was cold? I had opened myself up to this person and they still viewed me as a guarded shield unwilling to relinquish control on my emotions. So here I am with my mom's urging and not thinking that I would ever open my heart again."

"And now you have?" Harry asked looking up hope feeling those beautiful eyes.

"Yeah, I have," I whispered against soft pale pink lips. I brushed our lips together I pulled back when Harry didn't respond, but he put a hand on the back of my head and crushed our lips together. He forced his tongue in my mouth and I complied happily. Our tongues fought for dominance and I won. I pushed Harry down on the couch and moved from his lips to his neck. I nipped and sucked on his pulse point leaving a very visible love bit. Harry bit his bottom lip trying to keep from making a sound.

"I want to hear every sound," I said in between breathes. Harry's emerald eyes clouded over and he gave in. He moaned and I lost all control. I kissed him again with a need I haven't felt ever. My fingers went to Harry's shirt and I was about to feel his warm skin, when his hand on my shoulder pushing me off stopped me. I sat up a little dazed. Whoa! What just happened?

"Draco, are you mad?" Harry asked trying to fix his hair. He made it even more sexy if that's possible.

"What? No why would I be?"

"Because I stopped us from... you know." Harry blushed a brilliant pink. I caressed his cheek and kissed the top of his head as I stood.

"Don't worry about that. I am sorry I lost control with my urges." I smiled down at Harry and put the ring back on the night stand.

"Aren't you going to put it on. I thought you felt more comfortable wearing it."

"I think it's time to start a new part of my life without the ring," I said running a hand through my hair. "Are you ready to go and meet Granger and Weasley?"

"Don't we still have time?" Harry glanced at the clock and was already time to go.

"Come on." I offered my hand and Harry took it and we headed out to meet Granger and Weasley.

* * *

Chapter 12 is done wahoo!

Chapter 13 will be posted soon


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone here's Chapter 13. I hope you like it!

This Chapter is from Harry's POV.

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love reading the reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

We walked back to where the little restaurant was in silence. I guess Draco was giving everything time to sink in. To be honest I can see him falling in love easily. I wonder when my point of view changed of him? When did my heart start to dance just at the thought of him and it's only been a few days. This is crazy! I looked at Draco and his gaze was fixed ahead of him and I know I would have fallen for him no matter what he was like. The ring has so much history behind it, I wonder if it's okay to just leave it behind.

Draco and I were standing in front of the restaurant waiting for Ron and Hermione. The sweet perfume of the flowers filled my nose and the buzzing of the bees filled my ears. It was really peaceful with the sun warming our backs and the only sounds were of the nature.

I checked up the walk way to make sure Hermione and Ron weren't coming yet. "Hey, Draco are you sure it's okay to leave your ring behind? You mentioned before that it meant a lot and was special," I said keeping my eyes fixed on the road ahead me. There was nothing coming or going on it.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I was just wondering if you really wanted to give up wearing it? Won't you feel like a part of you is missing?" I asked gaining the courage to look into silver pools that I lost my breath to every time I looked into them. Draco looked at me and his eyes pulled me in just as predicted and I knew every word he said was the truth.

"It is a very special ring, but I think I need to leave that image of me behind and start over. The ring is a symbol of why I should never fall in love again so I can never be hurt again. If I keep it on, every time I look at it I'll be reminded of that and I don't want to think about not falling in love right now at least not during this experience. Remember Madame Lulu has a one hundred percent guarantee of getting her clients together." Draco winked at me and his head snapped up when we heard the crunching of gravel on the path. My breathing sped up along with my heart. A bright blush stained my cheeks and it took me a minute to gain control of my emotions before I looked up and greeted Hermione and Ron.

Is Draco saying what I think he's saying? No time to think about that right now, but I can't stop. Although, if I'm right, I know I won't object to the idea at all, but how I can even think that. How could Draco Malfoy even think about falling in love with me?

"Harry, earth to Harry," Hermione waved a hand in front of my face and I blinked rapidly trying to remember where I was. I looked into her warm brown eyes and she smiled.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, are you ready to go?" Hermione asked her smile only widening when she looked around at all of us. I smiled back, but it felt a little forced. I hope she doesn't notice.

Ron was standing behind her with his arms crossed over his chest, he didn't look mad, but he seemed extremely uncomfortable in the situation.

"Hey, Ron," I said regaining my composure and smiling at him.

"Hey mate. Are we going or are we going to stand here all day?" Ron asked irritation lacing his voice.

"Ron," Hermione whispered harshly. "There's an old book store that I wanted to check out. Is it all right if we go there?" Hermione asked. Ron, Draco and I all nodded not wanting to get Hermione mad. "Good let's get going it's in the middle of town." Hermione started walking and we all followed. Draco stared at me for a moment and smirked. I wonder what he's thinking?

Ron and Hermione walked in front of Draco and me. His body heat was engulfing and I found it very hard to keep a reasonable distance between us. I wanted sometime kind of contact to him. I didn't have the nerve to grab his hand though. Ugh! This is so confusing! I want to believe that he might be falling in love with me. I know he likes me, but can he already be feeling love in his heart? Especially, after just saying that he never wanted to feel that way again, only one way to find out, I guess. And you really can't help the way you feel. I was jarred from my thinking when we walked into the town. There were people everywhere. It was a tight fit for us all to try and make our way to the bookstore, but we somehow made it without losing anyone on the way. The bookstore was small and on the in between a few stores. You had to look really hard to find it or other wise you would miss it.

We walked in and were surrounded by shelves and shelves of books. The books were stacked on top of each other in the aisle because there didn't seem to be any room for them. Hermione's eyes shined with pure happiness and she took off in a random direction. Ron went after her, but at a slower pace trying to get a better look at all the books that surrounded us.

"Wow!" I said out loud not expecting a response from Draco.

"I know. I haven't seen this many books in a long time," Draco walked up behind and hugged me. My body tensed up not knowing how to respond to the sudden contact. "You're too tense," Draco whispered in my ear, but before anything else could happen Hermione called out to us.

"Harry, Malfoy where did you go?" she called. Draco let go of me in what I would like to think was a rather reluctant manner.

"We're over here," Draco called back, I was still unable to speak.

Hermione came back to us with Ron in tow. "Ron says he's hungry, but I don't want to leave just yet. Can one of you go with him to get some lunch?" Hermione asked her eyes pleading.

"I'll...," I began to say, but Draco cut me off.

"I'll go with Weasley." Ron looked bewildered to say the least and Hermione looked pleased and worried. My stomach flipped flopped at the idea. "It will give us a chance to talk."

"I agree then let's go Malfoy," Ron said. Draco and Ron went left before Hermione or I could protest.

"Maybe this is a good thing," Hermione said chewing on her lower lip.

"Are you sure?" I asked looking at the door.

"Yeah, this will be good for them. Can you come help find a book?" Hermione started to make her way through the mountains of books and shelves. I walked beside her wondering if this was such a good idea. I just hope everyone comes back in one piece.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 13 is done

Chapter 14 will be posted soon


	14. Chapter 14

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 14. I hope you like it!

This Chapter is from Draco's POV.

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

Weasley and I walked out of the book store and in to the warmth of the day. We stood on the sidewalk for a moment neither one of us knowing which way to go. I decided to take the lead since he wasn't moving. He grunted and reluctantly followed me. I paid no attention to him as I tried to find a place to eat. Weasley followed behind me, he seemed to want to be as far away from me as humanly possible. Something must've changed his mind because he jogged up to me and kept an even pace with me.

"Just ask what you want to ask," I said choosing a small restaurant that sold sandwich's and pasta. I imagined Harry eating the pasta and some of the sounds that he might make. I didn't get far with my thoughts.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Ron sneered. He was finally able to show more of his dislike for me now that Harry and Granger were not around to stop him.

"Just ask before you lose your chance." I checked the menu and placed my order.

I wonder if Harry will like the pasta, if not he can have my sandwich. I stepped away from the counter and let Weasley order. I completely stopped all movement when I realized that I would willing give something of mine to another. Not like I haven't done that before, but not even in my relationship with Edward did I ever dream about sharing my food with him. Maybe that's what he meant about me being cold. I would never share all of me. I did open up, but I always held back a little in everything. And now I find myself willing to share something as simple as a sandwich with someone when I couldn't even do that in another relationship.

Weasley came and stood next to me when he was done ordering. The shop was small and quite. It had small iron tables outside for people to enjoy the weather. I looked around and found a small fountain next to the wall. When the water splashed down it caught the light causing the little rainbows to appear. I admired the fountain while I waited for Weasley to ask his question.

"How do I know your not just messing with him?" Weasley asked. His eyes were focused on the fountain.

"You don't."

"What the bloody hell kind of answer is that?"

"Do you trust Harry's judgement?"

"Yes."

"Then you shouldn't have to worry." I answered and the next moment Weasley was in front of me and holding my shirt tightly in his fist. His arm was pulled back and he was ready to hit me. I stood there calmly. The attention of the whole restaurant was now on us.

"If you hurt him I swear I'll kick your arse," Ron said. He pulled back his arm and let go of my shirt. "And why do you have to be so bloody calm? I would have hit you."

"I would never intentionally hurt him," I said walking over to the counter to get my order. I sighed might as well tell him. "I admit at first this whole thing was just a game to me and I wanted to see how far I could play with Harry, but the game bit me in the arse. I never thought I would fall for him." Ron glared at me, but he relaxed next to me. I wonder if he's starting to warm up to me? "And I know you would have hit me, but you knew what would happen if Granger found out." I said smelling the food. It smelt great. Weasley shuddered and I had to laugh at his reaction. "That scary?"

"You have no idea. I love Hermione with all my heart, but her anger scares me to death." We laughed, but Weasley caught himself before he could start enjoying himself.

He grabbed his order and we walked back to the small bookstore. We walked in silence, but this time there wasn't as much tension in the air. Weasley let his guard down a little, but he still kept a safe distance away from me.

"Are you sure that your not screwing with him?" Weasley asked before we walked in to the small shop. I would have loved to say yes, but a totally different kind of screwing, but I held that answer inside.

"I'm sure." I looked in the window and saw Harry holding up a book, he was showing it to Granger and they were laughing at something that Harry said. I felt my heart swell and start beating faster. I felt a smile to turn up the corners of my mouth. I looked back at Weasley and he nodded his head. I'm not sure if it was in approval or if he would just back off for now, but I took it as a good sign.

We walked in and found Granger paying for a book. Harry was at my side in a second worry shining in his brilliant green eyes.

"How did it go?" He asked as we left the shop to go to a park few blocks away. Granger insisted that it would be the perfect spot to eat.

"It went well. Why? Did you think I wouldn't come back?" I smiled and saw that Harry wasn't thrilled by the implication. I stopped and held his hand in mine. His lower lip was sticking out and I leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss. His warm delicious breath played across my face. "I'm not going anywhere," I said and kissed him again.

"How cute!" Granger said. Harry's face took on a pretty pink color and I smiled.

"Do you have to do that now?" Weasley asked.

"As matter fact we do," I said not letting go of Harry when he tried to sneak away from me. "No you don't." I pulled him into a tight hug. He didn't struggle when he collided with my chest and inhaled. I wonder if he likes the way I smell?

I reluctantly let him go. "I'm just glad you and Ron didn't kill each other," he commented.

"We had a good talk, I think." We arrived at the park and tried to pick a spot. Granger found a large oak tree and we sat down with our picnic I guess you could call it a picnic. There was a figure walking towards us. I recognized him at once, it was our waiter from the night before. He was dressed casually and he let his hair go for the whole just got out of bed look. I growled internally and wanted to reach out to Harry, but the guy got to him before I could.

"Hi again I was hoping I would be able to see you again," Edward said. I think that's his name. Harry stood up and looked around us confused. I stood up with him. "I'm your waiter from last night and I was hoping you would like join me for dinner tonight. Would you like to go?" The guy smiled and Harry stood there dumbstruck. I told him that the guy was hitting on him last night. I wonder if I can hit him. Granger and Weasley looked up at us with confusion taking over there faces. We all waited for Harry to answer. I hope he's not seriously considering going out with this guy.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 14 is done

Chapter 15 will be posted soon


	15. Chapter 15

Hey there here's Chapter 15. This Chapter is from Harry's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

Wahoo! A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Reviews are great motivation! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

Edward our waiter from the night before stood in front of me asking me out. I was frozen to the spot not sure what to do. I guess Malfoy was right when he said the he was flirting with me last night. Malfoy's body tensed next to mine and his fist clenched at his sides. His eye's narrowed and he glared at Edward with all he had. Flashes of that glare appeared before me my eyes when it was directed at me once a upon a time. I smiled and Edward took it the wrong way. How come people can't tell when your mind is somewhere else nowadays?

"I think I'll take that as a yes," Edward said beaming.

"You will do no such thing he's with me," Draco said grabbing me by the arm and pulling me against his well toned chest. His warmth enveloped me and I was gone.

"What do you mean? I think he can decide for himself."

Everyone looked at me expectantly and I was trying to shake off the warm feelings that went through my body when I was close to Draco. Okay, must clear mind. I pulled away from Draco for the moment. Ron and Hermione ate their food while they watched. It was like we were the dinner show and they were on the edge of their seats.

"Edward I don't want to go out with you. I'm with Draco," I said taking a step back so I could be pulled back into Draco's grasp. Edward's face fell and I felt a little guilty. I didn't mean to lead him on.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked. I heard the crunching of chips and looked down at Ron. He looked away and pretended to looking at Hermione's books.

"Yes we are sure. Harry's mine," Draco seethed. That threw me off since when was I his?

"I'm yours?" I questioned. Draco's eyes widen when he suddenly realized what he has said. Edward waited patiently for the yelling that he was desperately seeking, but it wasn't going to come.

Draco held his ground and stared me straight in the eye and said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Yes, do you have a problem with that?" His eye's burned with a challenge and I willingly accepted.

"No, as long as you don't have a problem of belonging to me." I raised my eyebrow waiting for something to happen. The air crackled with tension and Edward silently backed out of it. Ron and Hermione were caught in the cross fire.

"I don't have a problem with that, but you have to admit that I was right about that guy."

"You were right," I said taking a relaxed position. Draco's silver eyes bored into mine and I had to ask. "Since when did I become your's?" I sat down and started eating.

"Since...," Draco looked at Ron and Hermione staring at us they turned around quickly, but there ears were still perked up. "Since, I don't know. Does it really matter?" Draco asked scooting closer to me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. There's that damn heat that I can't help be drawn into. Draco nibbled on my ear and murmured, "Mine." My whole body shivered even though it was reasonably warm outside. I heard Hermione giggle and Ron snort, well at least he was excepting that Draco was going to be around. Draco sucked and nipped at my neck before I even realized that he left a love bit. But it felt so good, I couldn't help, but get lost in the wonderful sensations that shot through body when I was near him and what he did to me. I can't think of a time when I ever felt this way toward any one. Draco let me go when Ron and Hermione started to clear their space. Hermione looked at me and grabbed her neck unconsciously.

"Draco!" I yelled knowing that the love mark must've have been huge by the way Hermione's eye's almost bugged out her head when started to gather our things.

"What? I only did it so people would know."

"Okay that's it." I tackled Draco and straddled his hips when we landed on the ground with a thud. I leaned down and started to suck on his milky white skin that begged to be touched. Draco's eye's widened and I almost laughed, but I kept my mind at the task at hand. His skin tastes so good. Ugh, I want to touch more! I must remember that I'm outside and people are watching. Draco groaned when I hit his pulse point. I'm going to have to store that information away for future reference. I moved from his throat to his face. I kissed his face lightly and outlined around his lips, but never actually touched them. It was driving him crazy.

"Um, Harry do think that you can finish that at the hotel?"Hermione asked. Her cheeks were as red as a apple. I got off Draco and he reached up to bring me back down, but I stepped out his reach. My cheeks were on fire. I can't believe I did that.

"Mate, I can't believe you did that," Ron said when we were walking back to the hotel. I shrugged and looked ahead of me at the gorgeous blond who proclaimed I was his.

"I don't know what came over me. I lost my head. Did everything go all right when you went to go lunch?"

"Yeah, at first I had him by the shirt and was ready to punch him, but he didn't he even blink."

"Ron, I can't believe it. But at least you didn't punch him. Why did you stop?" I asked as we walked into the hotel and made our way the terrace to get ready to watch the sun set later in the evening.

"I thought about it and I couldn't forget how you looked at him and well I couldn't do it in the end." Ron said. We made it to the terrace and Draco and Hermione were talking about some politics or something. Ron gave Hermione a warm look and I understood immediately.

"You were afraid of what Hermione would do if she found out." I leaned my back against the railing and glanced at Ron. His eyes hit the floor and he hung his head.

"That's exactly what Draco said." I started laughing at that and Draco caught me looking at him and smirked. I blushed and pretended to look at something behind him. I didn't really have to pretend because Madame Lulu was standing directly behind him. She was swathed in a deep blue dress with a sea green hat covering her head.

"Hello, there dears," Madame Lulu said. "I just wanted to tell you for your second date you will be spending time with the people that cosigned your contracts with you. That mean's Hermione and Ron will be joining you. And of course Draco's mother, Narcissa. That will not happen tomorrow, but the day after. Have a great night and I will leave you more details in a letter tomorrow. Bye darlings." Madame Lulu vanished in a blink of an eye. I felt my stomach tighten at the thought of meeting Draco's mother again.

Draco came to my side and breathed deeply. "Are you all right?" I asked rubbing his back to try and soothe him.

"I am, I just don't know how my mother's going to take it that you're my perfect match." Draco leaned on my shoulder and I wondered the same thing. How is Narcissa Malfoy going to react to the news that her son is dating Harry Potter?

* * *

Yay! Chapter 15 is done

Chapter 16 will be posted soon


	16. Chapter 16

Haylo there everyone here's Chapter 16. This Chapter is from Draco's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all so much. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I was alone in my room and had been all day. I didn't risk going outside of my door for fear that I might go to Harry's room, but then again there was that small flaw in my plan, Harry, was right next door.

Early this morning Harry and I got a letter saying that we couldn't see each other until tomorrow when our respective party's met over dinner. That was still such a long time away. I still had basically twenty four hours to wait. It was barely dinner time right now. I leaned into the couch wondering how on earth I has stayed in my room all day without going crazy. But then I knew the answer I could wait forever to see Harry if I had to. That might sound extreme for only spending the last few days together, I knew it was true though. I could wait forever, not that I wanted to. There was a burning desire to see him now. I didn't like the idea of not being able to see him.

I laid down on the couch and looked at the high ceiling. I wonder what my mother will think of Harry? I'm sure she will love him like...

There was a knock at my door and got up stretching my sore muscles. I walked to the door and opened it to find the food I had ordered. I was about to thank the person for bringing up my dinner and my eyes widened a fraction and I regained my composure over my features. It was Edward! Will this guy ever leave?

Edward looked at me and surprised crossed his face. "Oh, it's you! The guy that's going out with...," he let his sentence hang in the air. I heard the opening of a door right next to mine. I internally groaned. Harry poked his head and his emerald eye's caught mine and I lost the ability to breath. I forgot about Edward with my food and Harry smiled shyly, a blush covered his cheeks and I wanted to reach out to him and bring him into my arms.

"Oh, my gosh we keep meeting," Edward said breath less. I turned to look at him feeling my eye twitch. Why was he breathless? I turned my attention back to Harry and found him wearing nothing, but a white towel secured tightly around his slim waist. I took in a deep breath and my heart thudded against my rib cage.

"So beautiful," I whispered and Harry must've heard me, his blush spread across his face and became a deep red. I heard Edward retreat down the hall, I didn't even bother with the cart of food before I started to advance toward Harry. I was almost there when there was a crack and Madame Lulu was blocking my way.

"Mr. Malfoy remember the rules and Mr. Potter I know you wanted to see Mr. Malfoy, but I'm not sure if either of should be this close together if you can't stay away," Madame Lulu said her hands were on her hips and she looked between us.

"No," I said harshly. "I can stick to the rules, just don't move our rooms away from each other." Harry and Madame Lulu were both surprised at my outburst.

Madame Lulu smiled and nodded her head. "Okay, I can't keep it going. You two past the test you can see each other now. That's why I also took the liberty of ordering more food for the cart." She pointed to the cart and I finally took in the sight of the wide assortment of food at my finger tips. "Mr. Potter you go can to Mr. Malfoy's room if you like."

"Let me just get dressed," Harry said with a blinding smile.

"I think Mr. Malfoy would enjoy it more if you didn't," Madame Lulu said while laughing and vanished with the sound of the crack. She was right I wasn't objecting to him eating in a towel or nothing at all.

"You can come in like that," I said with an evil smile forming on my lips.

"I...uh..."

I started laughing he was so adorable when he was speechless. "Go get changed, but hurry." I shooed Harry back into his room and I was able to breath easier knowing that I could finally be with him tonight and not have to wait until tomorrow.

The smile on my face did not vanish when I pulled the cart into the room or when Harry walked in. I beamed at him not able to contain my happiness.

"Harry." I walked to him and gave him a chaste kiss before I pulled back and stared into his beautiful eyes.

"Draco, I missed you," Harry said as he buried his face into my chest. I held on tight to him not wanting to let go. I wouldn't. The grumbling of Harry's stomach broke us out of our embrace. Harry blushed. "I guess I forgot to eat today." I gawked at him.

"How do you forget to eat?"

"Well, I was to preoccupied thinking about you," Harry mumbled. "My thoughts were consumed and before I knew it, it was already dinner and I heard the knock on your door and decided it was the only time I would probably be able to see you." Harry's eyes hit the floor and he went on with his explanation. I put my hand under his chin and lifted his gaze to mine.

"I understand all to well," I said as my lips got closer and closer to his perfect plump lips. My lips touched his and electric shot through me and I couldn't hold back any more. I kissed him fiercely. I slid my tongue along his bottom lips, he opened his mouth and I was able to explore the warm wet cavern. He tasted so delicious. His tongue met mine and we fought for dominance and I won. I pushed Harry further into my room trying to find the way to the bed without having to break apart. Harry's legs hit the back of the bed, he fell back and I fell on top of him. We broke apart trying to catch our breath. His sweet smelling breath danced across my face and I was drawn toward his mouth again, but before I could get there, there was a knock at the door.

I grumbled under my breath and Harry sat up on his elbows with a grin on his face. I put my hand on the cool door knob and opened it. My eyes landed on my mother, Narcissa Malfoy.

"Draco darling I was hoping I would be able to see you before we had to meet up with everyone tomorrow. Now come tell me about who you were matched up with," My mother said as she walked into the room. Her eyes landed on Harry on the bed and she fell silent. How do I explain this?

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 16 is done

Chapter 17 will be posted soon


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone here's Chapter 17. This Chapter is from Harry's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

Yay! I love all the readers and reviewers. Thank you so much. You guys rock my socks! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

Darco got up to answer the door and I propped myself up on my elbows an grinned at him. I wonder who could be at the door? I hope it's more food. Draco reached for the door knob and opened the door. He was still for a moment as he looked at the person on the other side of the door. A female voice drifted into the room.

"Draco darling I was hoping I would be able to see you before we had to meet up with everyone tomorrow. Now come tell me about who you were matched up with," Narcissa Malfoy said as she walked into the room. Her eyes found me on the bed and they widened a fraction. Well, now I can say I know where Draco gets his eyes from. Narcissa was dressed in a black robe that clung to her body in all the right places. Her blonde hair was pulled back in to a bun at the top of her head making her look fierce, but it seem to suit her. I was staring at her and she was staring at me. Draco cleared his throat and gestured with his hand at me.

"Mom, you remember Harry Potter right?" Draco asked. Narcissa nodded and continued to stare at me. So many emotions were playing on her face, but I couldn't pin point a certain one, other than the clearest one and that was surprise. "He is my match," Draco said closing the door and walking toward me. Pain started to shoot through my arms with my odd position on the bed. I sat up to take the weight off my arms then I realized I should probably stand. I stood up from the bed and walked over to Draco. I had the urge to find some place to hide. Narcissa still didn't look away from me. Her silver eyes followed my every move. She seemed to come to a decision about some thing because she took a one step and then another toward us. She walked right up to us and stood there for a moment observing us. Draco reached for my hand and I gladly held his. Maybe he was waiting for her to yell at us or tell me to get out. My heart crashed against my chest and I got a huge knot in my stomach. There was a lump in my throat so large that it took away my speaking ability. I tried to swallow it, but it didn't want to move. Narcissa continued to look at us for what seemed like eternity. Draco stared back at his mom with a raised eyebrow. He seemed confused by her behavior. As a matter fact so was I. I had no idea what to make of it. Was this bad or good? I wish I could know now so I wouldn't have to keep my posture so rigid. My muscles began to ache from all the tension coiling in my body. Finally, Narcissa stared into my eyes and lunged at me with open arms. I was still as a statue as she hugged me. I tried to find Draco somewhere, but my view was blocked as she let me go and stood in front of Draco.

"Oh, I knew it would happen like this," Narcissa said with a warm smile. "Draco use to go on and on about how much he hated you." Narcissa glanced at Draco with a smile then turned back to me. I wonder if that was suppose to make me feel good? "But from the way he always talked about you I knew he had a crush on you. So tell me have you guys...," Narcissa started to ask something, but Draco turned crimson and stopped her.

"Yeah, yeah mom we don't need you to finish that sentence," Draco said while his ears turned red. It was so cute. He was red as a apple.

"What did she want to ask?" I asked looking between them. Draco and Narcissa looked at me like I had grown a second head.

"He is so cute Draco. I bet your father would be having a ball right now." Narcissa walked over to the couch and sat down. Draco walked over to me and looked bashful.

"Harry, sorry about that sometimes my mom starts to ask about things that she shouldn't even be thinking about." Draco sighed and looked over at his mom with a smile and his eyes softened. I wanted to hug him or kiss or something in that moment, but I refrained with his mom in the room. Although, something tells me she wouldn't mind.

"What did she want to ask?" I still had no clue. And there's that look again.

"You really don't know?" Draco looked at me skeptically.

"No." What's the big mystery?

Draco leaned closer to me and I thought he was going to go kiss me, but to my disappointment he whispered in my ear. His breath was warm against my skin and goose flesh covered my body as I shivered. "She wanted to know if we already had sex," Draco said and his voice got huskier. My body heated up and I thought I would be able to start a fire with how hot I felt. Where were we on the sun? I fanned myself trying to get my body temperature back down to normal and Draco chuckled in my ear sending more excited chills through me.

"That's really what she wanted to know?" My head was spinning. My skin was alive and it got more profound with the closer Draco and I were. I tried to get closer to him without being noticed, but that plan did not work.

"Yeah." Draco smirked and kissed me on the cheek. "Do you want to give her an answer to that question?"

"I...uh...well," I swallowed and wasn't able to answer the question.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's go eat while that we have a distraction." Draco grabbed my hand and we walked over to the tray of food. There was something I wanted to know before I started eating. I stopped walking half way to the couch and Draco looked over his shoulder.

"Did you really have a crush on me when we were going to Hogwarts?" Draco stared at me and his mom started laughing. I waited for Draco to answer as blood rushed to my cheeks.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 17 is done

Chapter 18 will be posted soon


	18. Chapter 18

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 18. This Chapter is from Draco's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

Wow! Thank you so much to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I wasn't expecting that and question my mind raced to find an answer. Of course it was true. How could I have not had a crush on Harry? But now do I admit or shake it off like it was nothing? That's part of the reason I was always riding him. I wanted his attention whether it be in a good or bad light. No matter what his attention was focused on me. I looked at my mom and she was still laughing.

"Oh, Draco this is so good," she said and pointed at the roll of bread that she was eating, but I knew what she meant and she winked at me. My faced heated up with a crimson blush and my heart tried to escape from my chest. I wouldn't be surprised if it popped right of my chest and landed at my feet. Sweat started to bead on my forehead and I was frozen.

"Draco, hello anybody home," Harry said his face inches from mine. "Are you okay? You're flushed." He put his hand to my forehead. "And your hot." I backed away from him and bumped into the bed and fell onto it. "Draco!" Harry rushed to my side. His eyes were filled with worry and I felt a pang in my heart for causing it to be there, but I was seriously freaking out!

"I just need a minute," I said getting up and hurrying to the door.

"I'll go with you...,"

"No!" Harry's faced scrunched up in pain. "I'll just be a minute. I promise." I tried to give Harry a reassuring smile. My mom was having a ball with this whole thing.

"Don't worry Harry, he'll be fine. Plus this give's us a chance to get to know each other." Mom leaned against the couch and smiled encouragingly to Harry. He smiled back and walked over to the couch and sat down on the opposite end from my mom.

I gave her a thank you smile and walked out the door. Whoa! Didn't see that coming? I didn't think that I would overact like that. Normally I can keep my cool.

I walked down the hall way not really paying attention to what was around me. I bumped into someone causing us both to fall.

"Ow," A female voice said a few feet from me. And I recognized the voice.

"Granger?" I asked standing and dusting myself off.

"Draco?" She peered at me through the dimly lit hall and a smile graced her pretty face. She has really changed from Hogwarts. Instead of having bushy hair she had pretty curls that fell gracefully around her shoulders. Her eyes were bright with knowledge. She was wearing muggle jeans with a white tank top showing off her figure. Weasley was lucky to have her in his life.

"I'm sorry that I bumped into you." I closed the distance between us and offered her my hand. She took it without hesitation.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Granger smiled at me and I smiled back. "Are you okay?"

"Well...," I took a moment to answer, weighing my options. Should I tell her the truth or not? "You see my mom is here and I told her about and Harry and I or more accurately she saw us together." I waited for Granger to react.

"And how did she react?" Granger and I walked down some stairs and we headed outside. The night was cold and bit at the skin. Bloody hell! I forgot to grab my jacket.

"She was happy and said that this worked out perfectly since I use to have a crush on Harry when we went to Hogwarts. Then Harry asked if it was true and now I'm here." We sat down a concrete bench and Hermione turned to face me.

"And you never answered?" I shook my head. "Why?"

"I don't know. I guess, I panicked when he asked me. I didn't know how he would react if he knew that I did have a crush on him."

"I always knew there was something more to it than just trying to annoy him," Granger grinned. "You have to tell."

"What?" I stared at her with my mouth open.

"Tell him."

"But..."

"You have nothing to lose and what could it hurt. You already know that he likes you."

"I guess so." I looked up at the night sky and the stars twinkled as I considered Granger's advice. "I think that your right. I'll tell him"

"Great! Now can we go back inside I'm freezing?" Granger's teeth chattered and she had goose flesh covering her arms.

"Of course," I chuckled and we hurried our way across the path way and into the warmth of the hotel. "What are you doing out here any way?" I asked thinking that she would be with Weasley.

Granger glanced up the stairs and sighed. "I was just taking a walk. Ron and me got in to a fight." Her eyes lingered upstairs before she looked back at me.

"About what?" What am I doing? Why do I care?

"We fought about tomorrow. He's able to tolerate you. He doesn't know about your mom. And doesn't want to go." Ouch. I guess I deserve that though. We started walking up the stairs back to our rooms.

"You seemed calm when I ran into you. And my mom wont do anything."

"That's because I've been wondering around the hotel for an hour or so." Granger put her index finger to her chin in thought. "I tried to tell him that she'll be fine, but he wont hear any of it." She sighed and shook her head. "We'll have to see what happens tomorrow, I guess."

"Either way my mom will probably have fun. She started laughing when Harry asked if I used to like him." We reached the door to Granger's room and she fiddled with her key. "You should probably go in, Weasley's probably worried about you."

"You're right. Good night Draco and good luck with Harry."

"Good night Granger and thank you." I turned to leave, but she called after me.

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Hermione and you don't have to thank me I'm happy to help." Granger waved and opened the door to her room. I was stunned. She wanted me to call her by her first name. Hermione. I'll have to give it a try tomorrow. I can't wait to see Weasley's face. My room was just a little further down from Hermione's. When I got to it I stared at my door. I slipped the key and it unlocked and I walked in to the sound of laughter.

Harry and my mom looked up their eyes glowing with laughter. His face lit up even more when he saw me. I smiled back feeling good with my decision. My heart started to race and my palms got a little sweaty. I don't think this reaction will ever stop. I don't think I want it to. Harry got up from the couch and my mom had a huge grin on her face. Harry and I met half way and I took a deep breath.

"I used to have a crush on you when we were at Hogwarts," I said and Harry's eyes almost bugged out of his head. I don't think he was expecting that answer to his questions.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 18 is done

Chapter 19 will be posted soon


	19. Chapter 19

Hey there everyone here's Chapter 19 this will be from Harry's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

Wahoo! I love every one so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so inspired right now. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"I used to have a crush on you when we were at Hogwarts," Draco said and I felt my eyes widen. I didn't think he would actually tell me that he used to have a crush on me. It suddenly became hard to breath.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"I used to have a crush on you when we went to Hogwarts. I don't think it faded over the years like I thought it did." Narcissa was laughing so hard right now, I couldn't help but join in. The worry in Draco's eyes vanished and was replaced with humor.

"I'm so happy that you said that because I was just telling your mom that a part of me liked you even when you were prick."

"I guess we had a love, hate relationship back then. Well, more hate." Draco chuckled and I wondered what kind of relationship we had now.

"What kind of relationship do have now?" Narcissa echoed my thoughts. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a mischievous smile on her lips.

Draco stopped laughing and turned his head to me. My eyes met never ending silver and I was pulled into their depths. I saw many emotions running through them, I couldn't pin point one though.

"We have a...," Draco began to say something, but he stopped. He seemed to be accessing what he was going to say next. "We have something that maybe leading to...," Someone started knocking on the damned door. What do we have? I have to know! I might kill who ever is on the other side of the door. "I'll get it." Draco's brow furrow and his jaw was clenched. I might not have first shot at the person.

Draco went to answer the door and I huffed as I walked back to the couch. I heard a gasp from Draco and for some reason my heart started pounding.

"Edward," Draco whispered. Narcissa's smile dropped from her face and she went cold and stony. Oh, my god! I saw Draco's ring flash across my eyes. My breathing increased and I started to get light head. This can't be happening.

Narcissa was by my side and started to rub my back in soothing circles. "Don't worry Harry. I bet it was Lucius who contacted him. I knew I shouldn't have told him about you two yet." Narcissa cursed under breath. While Draco was gone she contacted Lucius and told him about Draco and me. I guess he didn't respond well.

"Wait, I thought Edward was a muggle," I said feeling lost.

"That's what we wanted Draco to think, but he isn't. He a wizard just like you two."

Draco was as stiff as a board as he talked to Edward. He turned his head from the door and looked at me. His eyes were haunted with memories from the past and my heart was breaking.

"Wait here for moment." Draco walked over to Narcissa and I. "I'm going to take a walk with Edward for a while and explain everything to him."

"Draco don't go," Narcissa ordered. I wanted to beg him to stay, but I could see he needed to do this.

"I have to mom. He's staying here and I have to clear things." Draco looked at me and I stared at him. "I'll be right back." Draco kissed my forehead and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door. The door closed with a final click and I was knocked out my trance.

"I have to follow them," I said not caring about anything other than finding Draco.

"How can you without being seen and without your wand?" Narcissa looked at me with a curious look.

"I have my ways."

"You are Harry Potter after all." Narcissa smiled, but it was forced. "Harry, darling I'm so sorry about all this. I can't believe Lucius." Narcissa looked like she wanted to curse something. Mental note do not get on her bad side.

"Does Draco know about Edward being a wizard?"

"He has no clue, but after all this he'll probably know the truth." I titled my head to the side not understanding.

"Why wasn't he suppose to know?"

Narcissa sighed. "Draco declared that he wanted to travel and Lucius and I wanted to make sure he was kept safe. So Lucius called Edward and we never dreamed that they would become lovers. When Draco came home we were so relieved, but he was so broken hearted. I would never have imagined that Edward would want him back. I'm going to have a talk with my husband when this all over with. Madame Lulu's matchmaking service has never failed and it won't fail with his interference." Narcissa's eyes flashed with fury and I could feel her anger radiating off her. "Now, Harry off with you. Make sure that my son stays with you and not that guy." Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of Edward. At least I have one parent on my side.

"Thank you, Mrs. Malfoy," I said and hugged her.

"Don't you dare call me Mrs. Malfoy." I was shocked by her word and her fierce expression. Then she smiled a warm smile. "It's Narcissa."

"Okay, thank you Narcissa." I grinned at her and ran to the door. "Good bye and see you tomorrow."

"Go, go," Narcissa shooed me out the door. "I have to talk to Lucius right now." I ran out the door not wanting to become part of her wrath.

I went into my room and pulled out my invisibility cloak. I knew this would come in handy. I pulled the cloak over me and started to searching for Draco and Edward. Who would have thought we both have an Edward after us. I walked through the hotel and had no luck. I then headed outside. I ended up in a garden and started to look through all the couples huddled together against the cold. I forgot a jacket. I was shivering and longing for a familiar body heat.

I searched for fifteen minutes before I finally spotted a familiar shine of blond hair. Draco was hidden by a bush and I carefully walked to him trying not make a sound. I rounded the corner and found Draco embraced by Edward and they were kissing. My mind went blank and I lost my grip on my cloak.

"Draco?" I croaked not able to believe my eyes. Draco shoved Edward off him and Edward had a smirk on his lips. I turned around and ran leaving my cloak behind along with my broken heart.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 19 is done

Chapter 20 will be posted soon


	20. Chapter 20

Haylo! Here's Chapter 20 this will be from Draco's POV. I hope you enjoy it!

Woot! Woot! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Yay! I love you all! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

Edward and I walked out to the gardens, neither us said a word. What was I suppose to say? My mind kept wondering back to Harry and what he was thinking. I hope I didn't hurt him.

"Draco," Edward said. His blond hair was shining in the moonlight and his eyes glimmered with the rays of the moon. If I was still the same as I was back then I probably would have fallen for him again, but... "Draco are you listening to me?" We walked past many couples cuddled together to keep out the cold night out air. I wanted to be that way with Harry right now, not stuck here with Edward. Edward walked us into a nook of bushes and we were left with a lot of privacy. And I didn't like it one bit.

"Sorry I was thinking about some thing." I lingered toward the entrance of the little nook.

"You never use to ignore me before." Edward walked closer to me and I backed up against a wall of bushes. "Were you thinking about Harry Potter?" Edward asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but wait how do you know who I'm with," I said and I took a step closer to him. Edwards eyes widened and his face went white before I knew it he was kissing me. His body crushed me against him and the bushes. He tried to push his tongue past my lips, but I didn't cave in.

"Draco?" Harry asked from behind me. I went rigid. Oh, Merlin! I shoved Edward away from me and turned to see Harry running away from me and he dropped a shimmering object. I went to try and run after him, but Madame Lulu appeared in front of me. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Mr. Malfoy," Her voice boomed across the garden and everything went still.

"I have to go after Harry." I pleaded with Madame Lulu. Her eyes softened and her tone came out normal.

"I think you should let him be for right now. You will see him tomorrow and I think you need to know something's." Madame Lulu inclined her toward Edward who was surprisingly not frozen in time like all of the other muggles.

"Who are you?" I asked with narrowed eyes. My jaw clenched and my fists trembled. I wanted to punch him so badly. I have never wanted my wand so bad. My hand itched to feel the smooth wood in my hand and to hex Edward.

Edward paled and he looked ready to bolt, but I put myself in front of the only exit he had. "I'm really a wizard. When you went to travel, your mom and dad called on me to make sure that you were alright. I don't think they counted on me and you becoming lovers." Edward smirked and my blood boiled. "You were so beautiful how could I have not wanted you? You still are. And that's why I'm here. I want you back and your father called me to tell me where you were. I will do anything in power to make sure it happens." Edward stepped closer to me, but I already turned back to Madame Lulu to confirm what Edward said.

"He's telling the truth." Madame Lulu sighed. "You should talk to your mom she's in the room next to yours." I nodded and turned back to Edward.

"Don't you even dare try and get between me and Harry. If you do you'll wish you've never been born," I said and glared at him.

"But Draco I won't give up and you'll see you won't want Harry Potter after all this," Edward said. "And where's your ring?" Edward glanced down at my hand.

"You're lucky I don't wear it anymore or else you would have a snake imprinted on your face," I growled. I picked up the shimmering cloth that Harry left behind and I hugged it close to me. I glared one last time at Edward who was staring at me his brow was furrowed and he appeared to be in deep thought. I stood and started walking back to the hotel with Madame Lulu.

"Mr. Malfoy you really like Mr. Potter don't you?" Madame Lulu said and flicked her hand. Life erupted through the garden.

We made it back inside and I felt like breaking down. "I do, but I'm sure now he hates me now." My eyes burned with on coming tears. I kept them at bay for now at least until I got to my room.

"Don't say that he just needs some time to cool off and we'll see what we can do tomorrow. And no you can't see him right now. He's with Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley." Great now that I'm on good terms with them this happens. "I'm this way. Have a good night Mr. Malfoy."

"You too, Madame Lulu." I walked up the stairs. My feet felt like led and I could barely make it to my room. I glanced at my mom's door and saw that it was slightly ajar. I went over to her door and slipped in. Her room looked similar to mine and she had a huge fire place which she was talking to somebody. Her back was turned to me, but her voice raised the hairs on the back of my neck. She's angry. I haven't heard this angry in a long time.

"Lucius how dare you send Edward to try and take Draco away from Harry." My mom's rang through the room.

"Narcissa..." My dad tried to say, but was cut off.

"No, I'm not finished and you will listen. Call him off right now." My mom raged she was breathing hard and little strands of blonde hair had fallen out her bun. "Madame Lulu matched us up and look at us. It worked. But you have gone to far. Draco and Harry make a lovely couple and they will survive what ever you throw at them. I don't want to hear from you. _I _will call on you when I'm ready to talk. Now. Call. Off. Edward." My mom finished and my dad's voice was gone. My mom turned around and I felt the hot tears start to fall down my face. "Oh, Draco. I'm so sorry." My rushed to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I think Harry hates me." I cried into my mom's robes.

"No, of course he doesn't. Now, shhh. Come on sit down." My mom led me to her couch and we sat down. She explained everything about Edward and my dad.

"Your telling me that Madme Lulu matched you up with dad?" I asked a little stunned, but feeling better.

"Yes, she did. Which is why I can't understand why he's being like this." My mom shook her head. The shimmering material was still clutched firmly in my hand. I didn't want to let it go. It was Harry's and I had to hang on to it.

"Draco?" I lifted my head from the material and looked into vibrant hurt emerald eyes. Harry was at the door and he poked his head. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes and nose were red. My hurt lunged in pain.

"Harry?" I was frozen on the spot.

"I'll give you two time to talk. I need to work off some of my anger anyway." My mom got up from the couch leaving Harry and me alone.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 20 is done

Chapter 21 will be posted soon


	21. Chapter 21

Hey there everyone here's Chapter 21 this will be from Harry's POV. I hope you like it!

Whoa! I love you all so much it's not even funny XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I paced around Hermione's and Ron's room. I came to their room as soon as I saw Draco and that, that...guy! I can't believe this! How can I stay here after I saw that? Ron and Hermione followed my every movement without saying a word. I had come to them crying now I'm angry. I want to kick that guys ass! I will if I see him. My hand has never wanted my wand so badly. Then there's Draco. Did he kiss him back or...

"Harry, you have to go talk to him, if you want the answer to all your questions," Hermione said crossing her legs and leaning back in the couch.

"Mate, you should see if you find that Edward guy and hit or you could use my wand." Ron started to reach for his wand, but failed when Hermione hit him the back of the head with her hand.

"Ron! Now's the time to be thinking about that. Harry has to know Draco's side of the story."

"Ouch!" Ron clutched the back of his head and glared at Hermione she ignored him and continued speaking to me.

"Harry you should go find Draco." Hermione's tone had finality to it and I continued to pace. Should I really go find Draco? What if I don't like what I hear?

There was a knock on the door and my stomach plummeted. The last time some one was at the door it had been Draco's ex, what more could possibly happen? I stopped pacing and answered the door. Madame Lulu stood at the door. Relief and disappointment coursed through my body.

"Good evening Mr. Potter" I nodded to Madame Lulu, but didn't trust my voice as my throat constricted and my eyes filled with tears. Madame Lulu looked at me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Mr. Potter you should know Mr. Malfoy wanted to come look for you but I told him he should wait until tomorrow to see you. I never said that you shouldn't go and find him."

"Really?" I asked and couldn't believe my ears. Draco wanted to find me? I have to go to him. Wait. How do I know it's not to tell to get lost or something?

"Mr. Potter he is at his mother's room it's the room right next to his," Madame Lulu said. Her eyes bore in to mine, it was like she could read my mind. "There's only one way to find out what he wanted to tell you."

"Go for it Harry," Ron said still nursing his head.

"But I thought you hated Draco?" I said not believing that Ron would cheer him on although it made me happy.

"He's not so bad and remember what I said about borrowing my wand to get that guy." Ron moved away from Hermione's hand and gave her a triumphant smile. I started laughing, they really know how to make me feel better.

"Harry go." Hermione urged. She made shooing motions with her hands. I turned back to Madame Lulu and waved as I ran out the room and to Narcissa's.

When I got to Narcissa's room, I noticed the door was open and I could hear Draco's voice. It sounded so hurt. When I poked my head in the door he was crying in to my in invisibility cloak.

I found my voice and called out to Draco. "Draco?" He looked up and his eyes his were silver pools that always take my breath away. His eyes were red and his nose was running. Who would have thought I would ever seen Draco Malfoy like this?

"Harry?" Draco said and was still as a statue.

"I'll give you two time to talk. I need to work off some of my anger anyway." Narcissa got up from the couch leaving Draco and me alone.

As Narcissa walked past me she put her dainty hand on my shoulder and whispered. "He loves you, Harry, it just might take him some time to tell you or realize it, but believe me I know my son." Narcissa winked and strode out of the room. My face heated up and my stomach went for a few flip flops. Draco loves me? Whoa! I really had no idea that that might be coming.

I walked into the room watching Draco his head was hung. I could see silent tears rolling down his face. The tears caught the firelight making them look like precious jewels waiting to be found. I sat down on the couch and lifted Draco's chin with my index finger. His eyes were so intense. All his emotion were laid on the table for me to see and I felt a fluttering in my chest. I carefully leaned and kissed the last of his tears away. I didn't pull away until I was done. Draco watched me with hooded lids. His long eye lashed tickled my cheek and I couldn't help, but chuckle a little.

"Draco, what's you side of the story?" I asked the question that I came to ask. Draco's eyes met mine, they were no longer filled with tears, but determination.

"Edward kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. Actually, I was ready to hex him but I didn't have my wand. That's the first time I've thought about my wand in the last few days." Draco's bottom lip jutted out and he looked so adorable. He was like a kid that didn't have his favorite toy. I caught his bottom lip between my teeth and was rewarded with a gasp of surprise. I smirked and caught his mouth in a kiss. It was chaste, but held so much meaning behind that I couldn't express in words. I pulled away from Draco and he studied me. "So..."

"I gonna kick that prick ass next time I see. I know he's not going to let you go that easy," I said and pulled Draco in to a hug. I crushed my body against his and held on tight to him. I'm not letting go.

"Good, I have first dibs on him." Draco laughed in my ear and a smile broke across my face. "We better get to bed if we are going to be ready for my mom and your best friends to meet."

"I want to stay with you tonight." Draco blinked at me and then again. Did I say something weird?

"You do?" I nodded and he stared blankly at me. "Oh, yeah this is yours." Draco handed me my invisibility cloak and I took it in my hands.

"Thank you and can I stay with you tonight?" I asked the butterflies in my stomach were dancing around.

"Of course I would love that," Draco said and stood he gave me his hand and I took it. A blush spreading over my face at a rapid rate.

We walked to Draco's room and my butterflies and blush wouldn't go away.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 21 is done

Chapter 22 will be posted soon


	22. Chapter 22

I have here for you Chapter 22. I wanted to post a chapter for Turkey Day! I hope you enjoy! Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

Love is what I feel for you all. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so happy I think I might dance haha. Sorry I'm a little hyper right now. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I held on to Harry's hand, my stomach had many butterflies flying around it. We left my mom's room and went to mine. Harry let go of my hand and my head snapped back to look at him.

"I'm just going to get something to change into I'll be right back," Harry said his lips curving in to a shy smile. You don't need any clothes I wanted to call out to Harry's retreating back, but I couldn't say that out loud.

I went into my room and fell face first into my bed. I flipped over on my back and stared at the ceiling. I can't believe my dad. He's unbelievable. Did he really think that he could break up me and Harry? Well, I've got news for him it's not going to happen. My hands balled at my sides and I inhaled deeply to keep from punching someone. Some one knocked on my door, I went and answered the door. It was Harry, he carried a black pair of something and some robes.

"What are the robes for?" I asked not sure what he would need them for since we were going to bed.

Harry blushed a pretty pink and I wanted to hug him. He is so adorable. "I thought since I was going to be here any way I would bring my clothes for tomorrow," Harry said looking down at his shoes. His emerald eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"I like that idea," I said and walking toward him. Harry raised his head and looked me straight in the eye. His eyes had a certain glow to them in the dimly light room and they captured me, but Harry moved away from me and the spell broke.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I just have to go change real fast I'm about to fall asleep where I stand." Harry ran to the bathroom clothes in hand. I sat down on the bed and striped to my boxers. I set my dirty clothes next to the bed. I have to find a good place to them sometime soon. I heard the opening of the bathroom door and turned to see Harry silhouetted in the light of the bathroom. He walked forward, he wore black boxers, his lean muscles rippled with his graceful movements. My mouth went dry, I had to keep my hands tight on the blanket to keep from my touching his skin. It looked so inviting. I wonder what it if feels like? I kept my hands to myself though. Harry's wondered somewhere close to me and his eyes went lower. I tried to follow his gaze. With a shock I noticed that Harry was looking at me. My eyes found his and they clouded over. His emerald eyes became a shade darker sending a thrilling shiver down my spine.

A knocked on the door resounded throughout the room breaking what Harry and I had. I'm tired of answering the door. Harry shook his head and his eyes returned to normal. I got up to answer the door. My foot steps were silent as I padded my way to the door. I opened the door to find Madame Lulu. Oh, no what now?

"Don't give me that look Mr. Malfoy. You know I have some news for you, but I don't have to trouble myself with telling you," Madame Lulu said turning around ready to walk away.

"No, wait. I'm sorry it's just been a long day," I said and stepped aside allowing Madame Lulu to enter my room. She stepped and I closed the door behind her. She glanced at Harry and then me. I can only guess what she's thinking. "Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt you two doing..."

Heat flooded my face. "No, Madame Lulu, we were getting ready to go to bed and sleep." I wouldn't complain if we did something else though. I have to keep that to myself right now.

Madame Lulu clapped her hands over her mouth. Her body shook, it looked like she was laughing. She released her mouth and took a deep breath. "I'm happy to see that you two are doing well. From what I've seen it seems Edward is here, but where in the hotel he is, I have no idea. But I came to tell you have another is guest joining you tomorrow."

"Who is it?" Harry asked from behind me. His hot breath hit the nape of my neck, I swallowed to keep from trying to grab him and kiss him.

"Lucius Malfoy," Madame Lulu said her eyes feeling with sadness. My blood ran cold. My anger ignited ridding me of the chill that my dad's name gave me.

"You can't be serious?" I said through clenched teeth. My whole body stood stiff as a board.

"I am Mr. Malfoy. You're mother just informed me. I suppose he wants to see what you two have for himself. He can't grasp the fact that are together." Madame Lulu shook her head. "He will be here tomorrow for dinner, but don't be surprised if you run into him sometime and don't forget he is the one that sent Edward here."

"Okay, we'll be prepared," Harry said putting one of his strong hands on my shoulder.

"Good night you two and you might want to warn Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger. I don't know how they will take the news," Madame Lulu said and walked out the door. A loud crack of thunder erupted from behind the closed door.

"Draco are you okay?" Harry asked steering me to the bed.

"No, I don't want to see my dad right now. Especially after what he did. What if he brings Edward along tomorrow or something?" I asked lifting up the covers and crawling in. Harry turned off the lights and followed my example.

"I don't know, but we'll deal with one thing at a time. For right now just go to sleep and try to forget about it." Harry scooted closer to me wrapping me in a warm embrace. He pulled me against his warm chest. I fell asleep with emerald eyes filling my dream world.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 22 is done

Chapter 23 will be posted soon


	23. Chapter 23

Haylo here's Chapter 23. I hope you enjoy! Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I felt Draco fall asleep. His breathing evened out and his body relaxed against mine. I couldn't fall asleep so easily even with Draco's tantalizing body heat lulling me into a sense of security. The wounds from the day were still too fresh plus now salt has been added to the wounds thanks to Lucius coming tomorrow. I can't believe that he's coming. I wonder what he wants by coming. And will Narcissa harm him in any way. I could see Narcissa slapping or scratching Lucius in front of everyone. The idea made me smile. I'm worried about tomorrow. I don't know what to do about Lucius.

I wrapped my arms tighter around Draco and closed my heavy eye lids breathing in his clean earthy scent. I wonder how he smells earthy, it doesn't matter though, I really like it. I fell asleep breathing in the familiar scent that makes Draco, Draco.

My arms reached for a familiar warmth, it was not found. I slowly opened my eyes, blinking away the sleep I could. I looked at my empty arms, I lifted my head and found no trace of Draco in the room. My eyes finally landed on the closed bathroom door. My ears registered the faint sounds of the water running there was also light peeking through the bottom of the door. I sat up stretching my muscles. I threw the covers off me. I stood up and walked to where my clothes were. I brought some of my best robes with me. I didn't want to dress in my jeans today, although that probably would have been more comfortable. My hand reached for the black material that laid on the couch. The door to the bathroom opened revealing Draco dressed in black robes that made his skin have an ethereal glow. His alabaster skin looked smooth, his hair blond hair was sleeked back, and his silver eyes raged with fire.

"Harry, what are you looking at?" Draco asked smirking.

"Nothing. I was just admiring your robes," I said turning back to my own robes, gathering them in my hand and rushing in to the bathroom past Draco.

His eyes bore in to my back. I closed the door behind me and leaned heavily against it. My face was hot and my ears burned. I should be used to him asking me things like that. I still get embarrassed like some love sick girl. I shook my head to clear it. I set my clothes down on the on top of the large sink, I grabbed a towel from the rack above the toilet and set it down on the seat. I undressed and turned on the water making sure to put it to a comfortable temperature. I stepped in the shower turning away from the water. I titled my head back letting the water hit my hair. I reached for the shampoo, pouring a generous amount in my hand, then started working it through my hair. I finished washing my hair with nothing much more to do, I let the water hit me. I closed my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I will make today good. I opened my eyes and pulled back the shower curtain. My eyes met wide silver ones. Draco was bent over the sink adding some more water to his hair. His eyes traveled from my eyes to my...

I pulled back the shower curtain, staring at it dazed. I couldn't get my eyes to focus on anything specific. I poked my head out to see if Draco was still in the bathroom and he was. He stared at me with wide eyes. I cleared my throat making him jump and causing him to splash himself. I started laughing until our eyes met again.

"Harry, I...I don't know what to say. I'm sorry. I thought you were going to be in the shower for a little while longer and I thought I had time to fix my hair a little more before we went to breakfast with my mom." It had been decided last night that we would go to breakfast with Narcissa before Lucius came.

"You didn't see anything, right?" Why did I ask that of course he saw _something!_

Draco shook his head. "I didn't see anything. I swear." I raised my left eyebrow, feeling really silly holding the curtain in place, so that nothing else could be seen again. "Fine, I saw everything. And I do mean everything. But I don't know why your embarrassed, I think that you have a large..." I put up my hand shaking my head.

"Don't finish that sentence," I said. Water dripping down my face making it's way to my eyes.

"Well, all I wanted to say was...," I shook my head with eyes closed tightly. My face heated up, my heart started pounding, and my hand gripped the curtain. "I wont say it, but you know what I mean." Draco winked. He turned around leaving me alone in the bathroom. I stepped out of the shower breathing hard. I can't believe Draco saw me naked! And he thinks my... I can't even finish the thought.

I dried off, dressed quickly, and made a mad dash to the door. I flung it open and started marching to the door. I kept my hand at my side, looking straight ahead of me. Draco followed close behind me his steps becoming one with mine. I smiled at that. When I reached for the door Draco's hand gripped my shoulder. I turned around, Draco captured my lips with his own. I swallowed a moan that threatened to escape my lips. I circled my arms around his neck, bringing us closer together. Draco's tongue found mine, bringing it to life. Shivers ran through my body making me want to go a little bit further, the need for air ruined everything. Draco and I broke apart, we both gasped for breath. Draco smirked and I smiled.

"Did you forget about being embarrassed?" Draco asked opening the door, he held it open for me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Good, now lets go eat. I'm hungry." Draco and I started walking to the restaurant down stairs. We were about to get to the stairs when someone called out to Draco.

"Draco, son," Lucius Malfoy said walking up to us. My eyes widened, my jaw clenched, and my hands balled in to fists at my sides.

"Dad, I thought you weren't getting in till tonight?" Draco asked his eyes narrowing.

"I was suppose, but I had to have a talk with someone," Lucius said his eyes wondered to me. He frowned. "So, it's true you really are with Potter," Lucius said waiting for a response from Draco.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 23 is done

Chapter 24 will be posted soon


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry it took so long to get a Chapter out. I've been busy with finals, but now I'm back and ready to fall back into my regular groove. Here's Chapter 24 and I hope you enjoy! Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

A huge thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I feel so happy (hugs you all). Thank you again XD

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I stared at my dad. His long blond hair was pulled back into a low ponytail; his black robes billowed behind him as he made his way toward Harry and me. He stopped right in front of us. My hand instinctively sought out Harry's. I found his hand, held on tightly, and faced my dad.

"Draco, Potter," My dad sneered. Well I guess I know how he feels about us.

"Father," I said not willing to call him dad when he was acting like this. I didn't bother to answer his question when he already knew the answer. My dad looked at me then turned sharply on his heels and began walking down the hall.

I didn't let go of Harry's hand as we made our way down to my mom. I can't believe him! He can be so insufferable sometimes. I thought that he would be happy with me after everything was explained, but his actions have taken everything too far. I mean him and mom got together with the help of Madame Lulu, why can't he see that this is right what Harry and I have. I held onto Harry's hand that much tighter not willing to let go no matter what. Harry walked beside me without saying a word. We got to the restaurant with me still seething after the encounter with my dad, it's not like anything happened, but I wished I had my wand. Gah! I want it back right now to hex a few people. This is so frustrating! I bet my dad went to go see Edward. Just the thought of Edward made me want to throttle someone. We sat down without a word. My mom had already ordered her food. I didn't want to tell her about my dad, but knew that I should. She would see him later anyway. Who invited him to come along?

"Draco, dear you might want to let go of your glass before you break it and cut yourself," My mom said putting her hand gently on mine. I stared at my hand, my knuckles were white and it was shaking.

"Sorry, mom, it's just that we saw dad before we came down here," I said waiting to see her reaction. I didn't know if I would have to duck or not. My mom's hand flew to her lap and her mouth became a thin line.

"Really?" She asked. Her shoulders were thrown back and her jaw tightened.

"Yeah, I thought you should know."

"Thank you dear. Now if you'll excuse me I have to take care of something," My mom said getting up from her seat. Her back was rigid as she made her way up the stairs. I watched her leave not sure if I should have let her go with her temper already at its limit. I shrugged and went back to picking my food. My dad would bear the brunt of that explosion. The corners of my mouth turned up at the thought.

"What are you smirking about?" Harry asked, speaking for the first since we ran into my dad.

"I was just thinking about what would happen to my dad if my mom finds him while she is so mad," I said chuckling.

"Now I haven't seen this side of you in a while," Harry said. He started buttering his toast.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the part of you that laughs at people in uncomfortable situations." Harry's emerald eyes found mine and I knew he didn't mean anything bad by the comment.

"Now when they deserve such punishments is when I find pleasure in it especially when it comes to my own happiness at stake and of people I care about."

"Let's go horse back riding again today," Harry said smiling around a generous amount of toast in his mouth. I raised my eyebrow remembering the last time we went ended up with him flat on his back knocked out cold.

"Are you sure you would want to do that?"

"Yeah, or maybe we could go for a walk around the lake to get out of here. So we don't have to run into _anybody _that we don't want to see." I nodded my head liking the idea very much. I know I don't want to see anyone right now.

"I like that idea, lets go." I got up causing Harry to start laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked smiling down at him. His smile lit up his face, my heart started to pound a little faster. I'm glad that after all this crap that my heart still responds the same way to Harry.

"You," Harry said laughing some more before grabbing my hand and guiding it to his lips. He kissed my palm causing shivers to run through my body. His teeth grazed over my skin, I felt many wonders shoot straight through my body. I blushed from my reaction. I mean it was just my hand, but whoa! Harry let go of my hand smirking up at me. I took back my hand shakily before plopping back down in my seat. I think I can wait to go outside for a few minutes although I could go for a cold shower right now.

Harry and I ate the rest our meal in comfortable silence. All was forgotten at least for the moment. I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and what he did. Then images of this morning popped into my head. Harry without a towel and his–I shouldn't think about that right now. We finished our breakfast, went back to our rooms to get our coats, and made our trek to the lake. It was a cool crisp morning. The wind was blowing the sweet scented flowers our way. I took in a deep breath and exhaled everything that had been bothering me up to this point.

"Hey, Draco do you think that your dad will ever accept us?" Harry asked as we stared at the great expanse of the lake before us. The wind caused ripples to run across the water.

I glanced at him. "I don't know, but I hope so. Hey when we get our wands back we can make him accept us," I teased. Earning me laughter from Harry, but soon his brow furrowed and he looked worried.

"What will we do if he doesn't?" Harry asked the question I'm not sure I had an answer to.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 24 is done

Chapter 25 will be posted soon


	25. Chapter 25

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 25. I hope you like it! Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

I love love love you all XD You all are serioulsy the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"What will we do if he doesn't?" I asked not sure what kind of answer I would get.

Draco was silent for a few seconds before answering. "I don't know, but if it does happen we will think of something. I mean Weasely accepted us after some convincing." Draco smiled.

"That is true, but it did take a little longer than I thought it would. And your dad is trying to get you together with someone else, someone that you've already been with," I said turning my head to the side as I grimaced, I didn't want Draco to see. I don't like the idea of him being together with someone else. But I have to let it go. Draco touched my hand, knocking me out of my daydream.

"Hey what's with the serious face?" he asked me caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch not wanting to head to dinner in a few hours. My stomach started churning at the thought.

"I don't want to go to dinner," I said.

Draco grasped my hand. "I know. I don't want to go either, but it won't last long and it will be full of people supporting us, not trying to break us apart." Draco smiled. We started walking around the lake again. I looked at the water. There was no one else outside here, I was glad for it. It let me be alone with Draco for a while. I liked walking with him without talking. It was peaceful.

We spent the rest of the day outside. We even ate outside, but we didn't go horse back riding. I don't think I can do it again so soon, but we spent some time in the stables being with the horses. Draco likes being with them a lot and they love him right back. Not that I blame for that. I never would have thought he would be a big animal person, but he is. I left Draco in his room to get ready for tonight. I only had an hour to get ready and I had no desire to.

We said that we would meet in the restaurant. This is going to be either a very silent dinner or one filled with yelling. I'm not looking forward to either. Lucius doesn't give up when it's something he wants to happen. I just finished showering. I decided to wear a black robe. I stared at myself in the mirror. I tried to tame my hair, with no luck. I can never get it to do what I want. I put my hand on my hair trying to smooth it out with no luck. My hand dropped. I sighed in defeat. There's nothing I can do about it now. I moved from the bathroom to the bedroom. I flopped down on the couch. I glanced at my watch. Forty five minutes left. I leaned my head against the cushion staring at the ceiling.

Lucius kept running across my mind. Why doesn't he like the idea of being Draco and me together? I admit at first I thought this whole thing was a horrible idea and would have done anything to get out of it. Now I don't know what I was thinking when I thought that. I can't imagine my life without Draco being in it. He brought a new light to it. I don't want it to go out. I don't think I can handle that. But Edward seems persistent, both of them. I closed my eyes, put a hand over them, and tried to relax.

I could hear banging coming from some where, but I didn't know where I only wanted to sleep some more. I started awake. Dinner. I jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. I opened it to find Hermione looking beautiful. Her hair was pulled back, her face was glowing with a smile, and Ron was beaming. I think he knows he's going to have the most beautiful woman on his arm.

"Hey mate where have you been? We've been knocking for five minutes," Ron said pointing at his watch. I scratched the back of my head shrugging.

"I accidently fell asleep. Sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting," I said smiling at my two best friends.

"Don't worry about it, but we should head down or we'll be late," Hermione said taking Ron's arm and leading him away. I followed smiling at their backs. They're perfect together. I jogged up to Ron's side. We talked about what they had been up to today. I listened to the bicker back and forth with a huge grin. We reached the restaurant, to my utter relief we only found Draco and Narcissa.

Draco was gorgeous. He was wearing black robes similar to mine. His made everything about him that more outstanding. I glanced over to Narcissa who was grinning then back at Draco. His eyes found mine and they were even more captivating then they normally were. If I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going I know I would have tripped over something. Draco gave me a crooked smile making my heart pound a little harder against my chest. I swear there's no way no one can't hear it pounding.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Malfoy," Hermione said taking a seat next to Narcissa.

"It's great to see you again too, Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley," Naricissa said smiling at Ron and Hermione. Ron even greeted her which surprised me a little, but made me happy. "My husband seems to be missing right now, but that's okay right, Draco?" Narcissa asked. I started laughing. She's the best.

"You are right mom," Draco said grinning. He turned his gaze toward me while addressing Ron and Hermione. "Hermione, Ron it's good to see you."

"You too Draco," Hermione replied while picking up her menu. "We found Harry napping before we came down here. What did you two do today?" Hermione asked lifting her eyebrow with a smirk.

"Hermione!" Ron threw up his hands. "I thought you weren't going to ask about that?" Ron questioned. His cheeks turned as red as his hair.

"What? I don't get it," I said trying put two and two together, it wasn't adding up.

"Come on Harry you have to know," Draco said smirking at me.

"I don't." I looked around at everyone. Narcissa was busting up laughing while Ron covered his head with his hands.

Draco leaned closer to me. His breath ran across my ears as he whispered, spending shivers through my body. "She means have we had sex."

"Oh, is that it," I said not registering anything at the moment. My eyes widened a fraction. I whipped my head around to stare Hermione. "Hermione!" My cheeks lit up and my ears burned.

"What it's a valid question." Hermione's eyes were dancing with laughter. Her body was shaking with uncontrollable laughter. We all started laughing. A dark showed fell across the table filling me with a feeling of foreboding, causing our laughter to stop.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I had some business to attend to before I came here," Lucius said from behind me. Oh, great!

* * *

Yay! Chapter 25 is done

Chapter 26 will be posted soon


	26. Chapter 26

Haylo everyone here's Chapter 26. I hope you like it! Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

Yay! I can't describe how much I love everyone. Thank you for reading and revieiwng. You are the best! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I can't believe how incredibly cute Harry can be. He's so pure and innocent about something's. And I didn't see that coming from Hermione either, but I'm sure glad that she did, it gave me a chance to see Harry blush. I love seeing his face turn red, it is so adorable. I couldn't keep my laughter down, but my stomach suddenly tightened in to an unbearable knot. It couldn't be from the laughing. I looked around the restaurant and everything seemed fine. I smiled at all the laughing faces, Harry in particular. A shadow fell on the table causing the laughter to subside.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting. I had some business to attend to before I came here," My dad said from behind Harry. I looked up to see him with his hair pulled back into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. His eyes were narrowed at everyone at the table including my mom.

"Lucius," My mom said in a sharp tone. She used to use that tone of voice on me when she didn't want me to do something. It was strange seeing her use it on my dad. I smirked when my dad's gaze fell on her again. He ignored her comment, sitting down next to her. The whole table was quiet as we all stared at each other. Harry's hands were clenched in his lap. I reached under the table and took one in my hand. He visibly relaxed. The same could not be said for Hermione and Ron, they were staring around the table not sure what to do next. I didn't blame them.

"Hello, darling nice of you to have waited for me like you said you would," My dad said settling more in to his chair. His eyes fell on Hermione and Ron. "Nice to see you...," I can't believe he doesn't remember their names. Merlin knows I talked about them enough when we were going to Hogwarts.

"Hermione and Ron," Hermione said shifting her in chair. Ron didn't even try to make eye contact with my dad. His eyes were fixed on his glass of water.

"Lucius, do not do this now," My mom whispered. Her pretty face was scrunched up in worry.

"What are talking about? I'm just here to have dinner with my son and his– friend."

"His not my friend _father_," I sneered at my dad who glared at me.

"Then precisely what is he?" My dad's question caught me off guard. I don't really know myself. I looked at Harry who was gazing in wonder at me. Apparently he didn't know either. I have no clue, is he my boyfriend? I know I like him a lot so much so that I think I might... "Draco we are all waiting for your answer." I want my wand so bad right now. "If you don't know what you are then you should have no qualms with seeing Edward again." Harry's grip on my hand tightened considerably. "He was very hurt that you treated him the way you did. Now all you have to do is go and apologize and this whole mess can be resolved." My dad started to stand I put my hand out to stop him.

"You just don't get it!" I yelled. The attention of the whole restaurant was now on our table. Everyone was watching in fascination. No one dared to move. I took a few deep breathes before I continued not wanting to draw more attention than was necessary. "I don't want to be with Edward anymore. He's not who I want. I love Harry!"

My father stared at me before getting up and leaving. My mother clapped a hand over her mouth she rushed to my side with bright tears coming to her eyes. Harry sat next to me with wide eyes. "Oh, Draco do you really love Harry?" My mom asked. I nodded not able to speak. "This is so wonderful." My mom stood up twirling back to her seat.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Madame Lulu said appearing in the chair that my dad had been sitting in.

"What didn't?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted Lucius to accept everything. Not storm off, but some progress was made." Madame Lulu turned to Harry and me. Harry still hadn't said a word.

"My dear Mr. Malfoy has finally announced his feelings now there is only one more person that has to say something." Everyone's gazes went to Harry who looked down at our laced fingers.

"I think I have to go," Harry said letting go of my hand. He rose from his seat and ran up the stairs.

"Aren't you going to go after him?" Ron spoke for the first time since my dad had arrived.

"Isn't that my answer though," I said slumping in my chair.

"No you bloody idiot!" I looked to find Ron glaring at me. His eyes bore into mine. "How would you have liked to have Harry shouted he loved you to a whole room full of strangers and in a fit of anger because of someone."

Ron had a point I said it while not thinking about it would do to the one person's ears it was meant for.

"He's right Draco darling," My mom said. "Although I'm so happy for you." She smiled at me. "Now go after him." My mom shooed me away. I got up and ran up the stairs.

I knocked on Harry's door, but no one answered. I checked my room just in case, but nothing. Where could he have gone? I went to the gardens not sure where else to check, I left no stone unturned. I went to the lake and still no luck. I wondered around the grounds for as long as my legs could carry me. I dragged my feet back to my room to find it empty. Still no Harry. I didn't mean to blurt it out like that. I didn't know I was going to do it, but my dad was being so unbearable about the whole situation, I had to make him understand. That didn't work out so well though. I only hope Harry can forgive me.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 26 is done

Chapter 27 will be posted soon


	27. Chapter 27

Yay! And a great big hello to everyone. I have here Chapter 27. Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

You guys are seriously the best *dances around* Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love everyone XD Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"You just don't get it!" Draco yelled. The attention of the whole restaurant was now on our table. Everyone was watching in fascination. No one dared to move. He took a few deep breathes before he continued talking. "I don't want to be with Edward anymore. He's not who I want. I love Harry!" I sat there with wide eyes. I couldn't believe my ears, Draco loves me! My heart started pounding against my chest.

Draco's father stared at Draco before getting up and leaving. Draco's mother clapped a hand over her mouth she rushed to his side with bright tears coming to her eyes. I sat there with wide eyes. "Oh, Draco do, you really love Harry?" Narcissa asked. He nodded not able to speak. "This is so wonderful." Narcissa stood up twirling back to her seat.

"Well that didn't go as planned," Madame Lulu said appearing in the chair that Lucius had been sitting in.

"What didn't?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted Lucius to accept everything. Not storm off, but some progress was made." Madame Lulu turned to Draco and me. I still hadn't said a word. I was too stunned.

"My dear Mr. Malfoy has finally announced his feelings now there is only one more person that has to say something." Everyone's gazes went to me I looked down at our laced fingers.

"I think I have to go," I said letting go of Draco's hand. I rose from his seat and ran up the stairs. I ran all the way to my room. I pulled out the room key, my hand was shaking so bad that I could barely get the key in the lock. I finally managed to get the key in the hole I opened the door and slammed it behind. I slumped against the door frame sliding down it. My butt hit the floor and I still had no idea what to think.

Draco said the he loved me. I don't know how I feel. I know I like him a lot and he has quickly become someone that I can see loving, but I think it might be too soon to define the emotions. Bloody Hell! I put the heels of my palms against my eyes. I sat there against the door for I don't know how long. I removed my hands from eyes. I slowly got up from the floor. I grabbed my invisibility cloak, I covered myself, I checked to make that I was not visible. I left my room as soon as I closed the door behind me I heard someone coming down the hall, it was Draco. My heart jumped in to my throat, I felt my knees go a little weak. He went to my door and knocked on it. His face looked so crestfallen when he saw that no one was going to answer. My heart went out to him, but I had to have some time to think. I turned back to Draco he didn't even know that I was there. I wanted so badly to tell him I just couldn't, not yet.

I went to Hermione's and Ron's room. I knocked on the door, Ron opened it waved me in. "Come on Harry," Ron said shaking his as I took off my cloak.

"Harry, why did you run out Draco?" Hermione asked sitting on the couch with a book in her hand. I moved farther into the room not sure where to go. "Sit down here and tell us what's going." Hermione patted the spot next to her on the couch. I did as I was told.

Ron came up to the couch and sat on the other side of Hermione. "What happened mate?" Ron asked concern lacing his voice.

I looked down at my hands, not sure where to start. I decided to start talking and see where it went. "Draco's confession stunned me," I said gaining some courage to look up into Hermione's and Ron's eyes. "And I don't know how I feel yet."

"Don't you like Draco?" Hermione asked.

"I do more than anyone else that I've ever liked. There's no comparison. But I don't know how I feel," I said. I cradled my head in my hands feeling an enormous headache coming on. It felt like a hammer was being hit against my skull. Then the knocking at the door doesn't help. Wait! Knocking at the door.

"Ron, can you get that?" Hermione asked. She looked at me. "Harry I know you will figure it out, but maybe you should get some rest before you get sick.

"Guess who it is?" Ron said walking back to us with Draco following closely behind him.

"Harry, thank Merlin I didn't give up trying to find you," Draco said. He looked so worn out. Where has he been looking and for how long? His robes were dusty with petals and grass scattered along the bottoms of them. I looked into his silver eyes and my heart was sent crashing against my chest. "Please forgive me for what I said. I didn't mean to blurt out I love you like that, it's just my dad..." I didn't let him finish what he was saying. I got off the couch put my hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to mine. It was a quick and hard kiss I had to do it though.

"I love you too," I said when we broke apart. The room was silent.

Draco stared into my eyes he searched my face for a while, his face lit up. He pulled me into a crushing hug. I'm surprised he didn't break some of my ribs. "I love you. I love saying that," Draco whispered in my ear.

"I love hearing you say it too," I said. I put my head on his shoulder feeling warmth spread through my body.

"Um, this is amazing and all, but do you think that you could take this back to your own rooms, before things get too heated," Ron said. His face was starting to look like his hair. Hermione was giggling on the couch. Her face broke out into a smile.

"Go you two, before you start doing something that Ron and I have to leave the room for." Hermione leaned against the couch beaming at us. My face heated up at their implications.

"No, problem come on then," Draco said grabbing my hand and dragging me to the door. I forgot my cloak as we made our way back to his room.

Draco opened the door and I walked in feeling a knot take over where my stomach should have been. I turned to face Draco, his brow was furrowed and he seemed to be in deep though. I walked over to him I put my hand on his arm rousing him from his thinking.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I don't know what to do about my dad," Draco said. He walked over to the couch sat down with a sigh.

"I don't know either, but we'll think of something," I said. I sat next to him taking his hand into mine. I squeezed it to let him know that I was there.

"Thank you. Now we should go to bed because tomorrow we are meeting with my mom and dad again for lunch."

"What? After today your dad wants to have to lunch with us?"

"My mom is forcing him," Draco said leaning against the couch.

"Oh, that makes more sense. Now I have to mentally prepare myself for this," I said knowing I would be ready for what ever Lucius threw my way.

"Now let's go to bed." Draco grabbed my hand and I followed to the bed. Knowing nothing would happen tonight with everything on our minds.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 27 is done

Chapter 28 will be posted soon


	28. Chapter 28

Haylo everyone I have here Chapter 28. I hope you like it. Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

I love everyone so much XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I woke up feeling quite comfortable with the body next to me. I cuddled closer to Harry not wanting to wake him from his slumber. I glanced over at the clock on the night stand; I shot up from bed when I saw the numbers flashing eleven. How the hell did I sleep in so late? I guess, the last few days, events have taken a toll on me. I sighed and shook a still sleeping Harry. I didn't want to wake him. He looked so adorable cuddled up against the pillow.

I gave in, not willingly. "Harry," I shook his shoulder. "We have to get up," I said wanting to pull him close to me and go back to sleep.

Harry moved away from my offending hand, his face scrunched up. "No, tired." Harry turned away from me trying to escape from waking up. I sat on the bed not sure how to get him up then it hit me. I leaned over him nipped at his ear then licked the wounded lobe. Harry yelped, he sat up bolt right, his hand was over his ear, he stared at me with wide green eyes. I chuckled loving the blush that raced across his cheeks.

"That's what you get for not waking up when I wanted you too," I said. I got out of the bed and went to the closet to pick out a dark set of blue robes to wear to lunch. We are meeting my parents in an hour and we don't have much time. I spent the last five minutes trying to wake up Harry. Harry rubbed the rest of the sleep from his eyes while I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and comb my hair. I don't think Harry will have to worry too much about his hair since it always looks like he didn't brush. I wouldn't change his hair no matter what.

I walked out of the bathroom feeling refreshed ready to face the day. Harry was already dressed in black robes that made him look good enough to eat. I smiled as he tried to work a brush through his unruly locks. I walked up behind and pulled the brush out of his hand.

"Hey, I need that," Harry said turning around to face me. His sweet breath danced across my face, making me pull in him close to me for a quick kiss. I let him go, he was panting a little. I smirked; I can't get enough of him.

"No, you don't it. Your hair looks its best when you leave it the way it is." I tossed the brush on the couch.

"You mean like I just woke up?" Harry questioned.

"Yes."

"I don't want your dad to have one more reason to hate me." Harry sat heavily on the couch.

I sat down next to him not sure what to say. My dad did hate him, he made that pretty clear. I pulled Harry close to me. I wrapped my hand around his shoulder so he could lean on me. We sat there in silence for Merlin knows how long. I checked the clock and almost choked we only had five minutes to get down to lunch. My stomach rolled at the thought of having another meal with my dad. I have a feeling it won't go that well again.

I pulled Harry to his feet. We traveled to the restaurant in the hotel. I saw my mom's blonde hair shine in the sun along with my dad's. They went together so well. I can't understand if the same matchmaker matched them up and it was so good for them then why can't my dad see that this is good for me too. My mom lifted her head she waved at us to come to the table. I inhaled deeply, my feet moving with little enthusiasm. Harry was stiff by me. I reached out for his hand and gave it a tight squeeze; I let it go when we reached the table not wanting to upset my dad any more than he already was.

I found three people at the table. My mom was scowling at the other man at the table. My eyes narrowed at Edward. "What in the bloody hell is he doing here?" I asked through clenched teeth. I had to count to ten to keep from punching my dad and Edward.

Harry stood speechless next to me. I can't believe I have to keep putting him through this. "I wanted you to spend some time with Edward."

"Morning Draco," Edward said with a warm smile. It made my skin crawl. I don't want to be near him. I was about to leave, but Madame Lulu appeared out of nowhere sporting purple robes. Her eyes narrowed at the extra person at the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madame Lulu asked. She approached our table slowly. I made a mental note never to piss her off.

"I wanted to give Draco another option for love," My dad said calmly not affected by the angry woman.

"This is the last straw Lucius," Madame Lulu said. "Either you leave these two alone or I'm going to have to ask you to leave taking along," Madame Lulu pointed at Edward, "Your other option." She put her hands on her hips. My mother rose from her seat, taking a spot next to Madame Lulu. "Let's ask them what they each want. Mr. Malfoy who do you want to be with?"

I stood up straighter lifted my chin and glared at my dad. "I wanted to be with Harry." I answered my gaze not wavering from my dad's.

"And Mr. Potter?"

"I want to be with Draco," Harry said standing next to me.

"Edward?" Madame Lulu asked. Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Edward cleared his throat his eyes darted to my dad who did nothing to help him. "I want my money."

"What do you mean?" My mom asked her voice was dangerously low.

"Don't you say anything," My dad said.

"You better young man or I'm going to have to force the truth out of you." My mother's hand went for her wand which was hidden in her robes. Edward swallowed hard and gave in without a second thought.

"Lucius paid me to try and get Draco away from him," Edward pointed at Harry.

"That's what I thought," Madame Lulu said. "Care to explain yourself Lucius." All eyes were on my dad as we waited for his answer.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 28 is done

Chapter 29 will be posted soon


	29. Chapter 29

Here we are at Chapter 29. I hope you like it. Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

Yay! I love everyone so much thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Your all the best. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I stared at Lucius not able to comprehend why he would pay someone to try and take Draco away from me. I don't think I can take much more of this. I might have to do something to him depending on his answer. Lucius looked at Draco then at me. I glared at him not wanting be in his presence any more.

"I did it because he's 'The Boy Who Lived' and because I only want the best for my son. Is that so much to ask for?" Lucius looked at us expecting some one to answer.

"Lucius, Harry, is meant to be with Draco there's nothing more to it. I know you don't like the idea, but you're going to have to get over it if you want our son to be in our lives with the person he loves the most," Narcissa said sitting down next to her husband. Lucius stared at Narcissa like he was seeing her for the first time. She took one of his hands in hers. They looked into each others eyes for a long while no one made a sound or moved. I watched on waiting for something to happen, but not knowing what it was suppose to be. I turned to Draco his face was blank as he watched his parents.

"I need sometime to think," Lucius got up from the table and like the day before left us. I shook my head not knowing what more could be done about getting Lucius to except Draco and me.

Narcissa let out a sigh standing up she moved to Draco and swept him in her arms. I watched as they hugged each. I hung my head not liking that I couldn't help in some way. Draco and Narcissa opened their arms to me and brought me into their hug. My heart swelled with the invitation. We moved out of the hug to find Edward gone. I didn't notice him get up and leave. At least we don't have to worry about him anymore at least I hope not. What more could he possibly want to do here?

"Why don't we all head out to the terrace and have lunch there?" Madame Lulu said.

"That would be nice," Narcissa said and I nodded my head. I didn't know what to say and Draco didn't say anything either. His face was devoid of all emotion. I slung my arm over his shoulder and we all walked to the terrace together.

We reached the terrace where the table was laden with food all the smells hit me all at once erasing what thoughts I had about Lucius. My mouth started to water. I dug in as soon as my butt hit the chair. I didn't realize how hungry I was. We all ate in silence the only sounds that could be heard were the clanking of forks against the plates. My eyes wondered to Draco who seemed to be as ravenous as me. I smiled when his eyes met mine, his lips turned up into a small smile. I'm glad he can still smile. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now I wanted to let you know that your last date will be tomorrow and it will be of your own choosing. Afterwards is all left up to you as well. You can stay here for another week after the date or you can go back to your lives and decide where things go with each other from there," Madame Lulu said looking us both in the eyes. My brow raised and my eyes widened. I thought we would have more time until our last date. I didn't think it would end this soon.

"That sounds great," Draco said pushing away his plate of food. "What do you want to do Harry?" Draco asked.

I looked at Draco then at everyone else then back at Draco. My mind went blank. I didn't know what I wanted to do. "I just want to be with you," I whispered feeling my cheeks warm under the confession. "And it doesn't matter what we do. Anything is fine and to be honest I'm not sure what I would like to do." Draco's grinned at me, his silver eyes lighting up.

"I think we can think of something fun to do." Draco winked. My cheeks were on fire. Narcissa and Madame Lulu started laughing.

"I don't think anyone would be complaining if we did what you had in mind," I fired back. I smirked when Draco's smile faltered and his cheeks flushed. Narcissa started laughing harder.

"Oh, I think you two will come up with something good," Narcissa said smiling.

Through a giggling fit Madame Lulu managed to say good bye and so did Narcissa. I shook my head at the retreating women. They were so full of life that you couldn't help, but forget what thoughts might be plaguing your mind. Draco was still laughing and I smiled at him. My cheeks started to hurt.

"Now what do we do?" I asked not believing we only had one more date.

"I don't know. How about we go see what Ron and Hermione are doing? Maybe they can give us some ideas about what we can do tomorrow?" Draco asked getting up from his seat. I looked up at him. My smiled broadened. I got up and hugged him tightly. I pulled away making my way to Hermione's and Ron's room. "What was that for?"

I turned around. "Do I always need a reason to hug you?"

"No." Draco looked perplexed. He looked adorable.

"No reason in particular," I said resuming our trek to Hermione's and Ron's.

I loved the idea that he wanted to be around Hermione and Ron. It made everything more real. I couldn't keep the silly grin from my face as we went up the stairs. I had the urge to hug Draco again, but I kept it to myself for now. Now I'm going to be with my best friends and the person I love the most.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 29 is done


	30. Chapter 30

I deeply apologize for being gone so long. I hope everyone can forgive me. I'm back now and ready to give you a new chapter. Here's Chapter 30. I hope you like it. Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

The reviewers are seriously the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you all XD Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"Checkmate," I said. Ron's face fell. I couldn't help the laughter it brought forth.

Harry and I came to Hermione's and Ron's room where they were playing chess. I decided to challenge Ron to a game. And I won without breaking a sweat. Ron stared at the board like it could tell him what just happened. He put his hand to his forehead and continued to stare. Hermione hid her laughter behind her hand and Harry was bursting out laughing without hiding it at all. He got up from his chair and walked over to Ron.

Harry slapped Ron on the back. "Don't worry mate. Maybe next time," Harry was trying not to laugh anymore. His whole body was shaking making me smile. Green eyes found mine and my smile widened.

"I just don't understand. I haven't lost in such a long time." Ron moved the pieces around the board. It looked like he was trying to figure out how he was defeated.

"I'm glad someone could beat you. Merlin knows I can't do it." Harry moved around to the back of my chair, putting his arms around me. I leaned into the embrace enjoying the banter between Ron and Harry. Hermione was watching them with eyes glowing with happiness.

"Oh, this sucks! I can't remember the last time I lost," Ron said getting up from his chair and coming around to my side of the board.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. I lost the warmth from him as he and Ron examined the board from a new angle.

"I'm trying to see if viewing it from another side would help explain how I lost."

"Is it helping?"

My eyes caught Hermione and we smiled at each other. "Ron, let it go. You win them all," Hermione said from her seat on the couch. Her feet were propped on the couch with a book in hand. Ron looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Hermione! What are you trying to say?"

Hermione shook head her smile still in place. "I'm saying you can't be a sore loser." That did it.

Ron's face turned red. I had the urge to hide behind the bed just in case he exploded. "I'm not being a sore loser. I just can't believe I lost and least of all to some one I never thought I would be playing with any way." That comment made my smile drop from my face.

"What do you mean Weasley?" I asked.

"I didn't mean anything bad by it Draco." Ron paused for a moment. The redness from his face disappearing with each passing second, Harry was tense next to me. His hands were clenched at his sides. I guess I might have overreacted. "I just meant I never thought I would be playing chess with you. I didn't mean it in a bad way."

Silence descended on us. I didn't know what to say. I'm still a little shaken from the conversation from this afternoon with my dad. For a man to go so far as to try and break up a man with someone he loves by paying another person to interfere with them. It still didn't make sense to me why he was acting like this. I know he still dislikes Harry even after the war and everything, but to react with such hatred is really uncalled for.

My train of thought was stalled when someone knocked at the door. Hermione got up from the couch her robes billowed behind her as she jogged lightly to the door. She answered it and brought in an envelope with her.

"Harry it's addressed to you and Draco." Hermione turned the letter in her hand. "It's from Madame Lulu." My curiosity was peeked when Hermione said who it was from.

"Really? What does it say?" Harry asked from behind me. I looked over at Ron who was still staring at the board with a scowl. His brow was furrowed and his hands were crossed over his chest. I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Ron about what I said earlier. I had no right to snap at you like that." That got everyone's attention.

Ron glanced up from the chess board. A small smile graced his lips, his brow lifted and he uncrossed his arms. "No problem, but tomorrow you have to give me a rematch."

"Fair enough."

"You guys." Hermione waved the letter in the air. "It says Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy I have decided to extend your time here. Your date will not be for another week. Have fun till then. Madame Lulu." Hermione finished reciting the letter.

Harry and I stared at each other for a moment before we both broke out into smiles. "That's fine with me. I wanted to stay longer anyway," I said putting my hands behind my head. "What about you Harry?"

Harry looked thoughtful. "Yeah, I like that idea. Geez look at the time. I guess, it's time for us to go." Harry was at the door before I could register that he wanted to go.

"Good night Harry. Good night Draco." Hermione waved good bye to us. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sounds good. See you later. Aren't you coming Draco?" Harry asked from the door.

"I'm coming," I said. I caught up with Harry in the hall. He had a huge grin on his face lighting up his beautiful eyes. "What's the big rush?"

"I wanted to be alone with you for a while." Harry had a mischievous glint in his eyes as we made our way to my room.

"You did?"

"Yes. I'm happy that we can stay here for a while longer."

"Me too. And since we don't have to decide on our date tomorrow, I've been thinking I should go see my mom and dad."

Harry stopped walking. I knew it would have been better to leave this subject for later. "You are?" He started walking again, but he was dragging his feet and he hung his head.

"Yes, I think it's time to straighten this whole thing out. My dad needs to know everything."

"I'll go with you then."

We stood in front of my door. I opened it and walked over to the couch. "I need to do this on my own." It pained me to say that and the look of hurt the passed over Harry's features made my heart clench.

"Why can't I go?" Harry asked. He pouted and I was losing my will to say no. How do I answer?

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 30 is done


	31. Chapter 31

I'm so sorry everyone. I've had some personal and school issues that have kept me tied up, but now I'm back and out of school. Please forgive me. Here's Chapter 31 I hope you like it! Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

I love the readers and reviewers so much. Thank you very much for all the reviews *hugs everyone.* Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I pouted when Draco said I couldn't go with him. We would make a better argument if we were together. Well, that's what I think. But it seems like he doesn't want me to with him when he goes, but I feel like I need to go since I'm the reason Lucius can't get passed.

Draco scrubbed his face with his hands. "You can't come with me because I think me going alone is the best course of action. I understand that you want to come, that's not going to happen." Draco's words hung in the air.

I didn't know what to say. Taken aback by his words I slumped on to the couch. He said no to me like I was some little kid. I grabbed the cushion beneath to keep my anger in check. "Fine," I threw the pillow on the couch and got up to leave. "Then you can spend the rest of the week alone as well." Draco tried to grab my arm, I moved away before he could grasp it. I walked out without another word.

I leaned against the door to give myself some support. I clutched my chest. Did I just do that? Breathing was becoming more and more difficult. How could I do that? I wanted to go back and tell Draco that I was sorry. I shook my head. This might be for the best right now. Instead of going to my room I headed back to Hermione's and Ron's room. I can't be a lone right now. And then being in a room right next to Draco's doesn't seem like a good idea. I rushed to their room not wanting to be left alone with my thoughts any more. I made it to their door as soon as they were coming out. I practically ran in to Hermione. She held me by the shoulders as I breathed heavily.

"What's wrong Harry?" She asked her brow furrowing.

"I told off Draco and said that it would be better if I didn't see him until the end of the week," I said in a rush. There had to be a way to fix the situation without messing it up even more than I already have. I put my hand to my forehead; I feel a headache coming on.

"Come in side." Hermione gently guided me to the couch in her room.

"Sorry about that mate," Ron patted my shoulder awkwardly it made me feel better none the less that he was trying to be comforting. "What was the fight about?"

"Draco didn't want me to go with him to see his dad and I tried to convince him that it would be better if we went as a team, but he wouldn't give in."

"When have you ever known Draco to give in?" Ron asked with a wry smile. His eyes danced with laughter.

"I know what you mean. He will never let this go stubborn ass." I smiled at how stubborn Draco could really be, but I'm not going to back down either. It was just a matter of time before we started butting heads I suppose. Now what should I do though? I really don't want to go through the whole week without seeing I don't think I can do it. It would be pure agonizing torture to be away from him.

Hermione voiced the same questions that were now running through my mind. "What are you going to do now?"

I sat up from the couch and started pacing around the room. I ran a hand through my hand trying to come up with a plan of attack. "To bad you just can't listen in without them knowing you where there," Ron said suddenly looking up at the ceiling.

I slammed my fist into my hand. "Ron that's it! I'll listen in on them using my invisibility cloak."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Harry you can't do that it's a private conversation between them."

"That concerns me." I pointed out.

"That may be true, but Draco still doesn't want you to be there."

"He won't know that I'm there."

"Yes, but what's the point in going if you can't even reveal yourself and you can't say anything to Draco or else he would know that you some how listened in on his conversation with his dad."

Hermione had a good point, but I can't just stand here and let Draco do everything on his own even if he doesn't know that I'm there I want to give him my support silently. "I'm still going to do it! I have to be there for him."

"And what if something happens that you don't like, are you going to reveal yourself?" Hermione's arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were narrowed slits.

"If I have to, but Draco can take care of himself."

"Then let him do this alone without you be it visible or not."

"No one gets it." I huffed aggravated.

"Get's what mate?" Ron asked as he pulled Hermione close to him.

"That," I said pointing to them. "I want to show that we are a couple and nothing is going to change that, but by Draco going alone I'm afraid Lucius might think he still has a chance in breaking us up and I don't want that. I know Draco's fine on his own, I want us to give a united front and show that nothing is going to take us down. That way Lucius will hopefully start getting used to the situation." I threw my hands up in the air, sitting on the couch with a sigh.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione's eyes were shining with happiness. "Fine we'll help you find out where they are going to meet."

"But I thought you said...,"

Hermione waved her hand dismissively. "Forget about that, now go get your cloak and we'll see what we can do." I looked over her head at Ron, he just shrugged. I guess he didn't get it either. I don't think I'll ever understand women. I'm sure happy I have Hermione as my friend though. "Harry aren't you going?"

"I'm going, I'm going," I said standing up from the couch laughing. "I'll be back in a few."

I jogged back to my room not really taking in any of the sights and trying to make sure that I didn't run in to Draco. I wonder if he's mad at me. I wouldn't blame him, but I'm still peeved at him. Our relationship wouldn't be fun if we always agreed. I reached my room quickly and grabbed my cloak praying that this whole plan would go well.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 31 is done


	32. Chapter 32

Haylo here's Chapter 32 I hope you like it! Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Everyone is simply the best XD Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

The sting of Harry's words before he left the room left quite an impression on me. Does he really mean for us not to see each other at all? I couldn't wrap my mind around the idea. It was too much to take at once add it along the task of talking with my dad it makes everything seem bleak. I paced around my room, my hands held behind my back, and my head down looking at the small trail I was making in the carpet. If this keeps up I'm going to walk a hole in the floor. My brow scrunched from my thoughts. Harry needs to know that I'm not going to back down either. But I just hope this whole episode does nothing to jeopardize our future. I winced at the idea. That would be completely horrible. I'm not letting him go now that I have him. I clenched my fists in determination and continued my pacing. A knock on my door woke me from the half-trance state I achieved from walking back in forth in my room.

Sleek curled haired entered my vision as I opened the door to a huffing and puffing Hermione she was bent over trying to catch her breath. "What's going on Hermione?" I asked Hermione with concern. She looked up at me with wide eyes, but then smiled. She had truly become a beautiful woman. I wonder if Ron knows that I mused to myself. He probably saw her beauty before any one else. I shook my head to bring my attention back to the woman standing in front of my door.

"It's Harry," My heart immediately started hammering against my chest, I tried to keep myself calm, but it was getting more hard by the second. "He's planning on using his invisibility cloak to listen in on you and your dad." I started to protest, but Hermione held up a perfectly manicured hand to stop me. "Let me finish. He's not planning on revealing himself unless he really needs to, but I still thought I should tell you just in case something happened." Hermione finished breathless.

I took a deep calming breath. I wasn't angry, but I sure as hell was peeved. "What is Harry thinking?" I asked moving out of the way to let Hermione so we wouldn't be lingering in the halls.

"He's thinking that he needs to be there to support you even if he has to be invisible to do it." We moved to the couch in the room the plush cushion supporting my weight as I contemplated what to do next.

I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees and cradled my head with my hands. "Should I even still talk to my dad today then?" I asked. I didn't want to delay this conversation any more, but with Harry trying to come to it no matter what I don't know what to do.

Hermione shook her head. "It's best to go as planned or Harry might get suspicious as to why you didn't go talk to your dad. And I might get in trouble if he knew I came to you." Hermione grinned and chuckled.

"Did he give you anymore explanation?"

"He said that he wanted to show your dad that you two stand as one and for him to see that there was no way he could try and break you guys up no matter what was thrown your way at least that's the basic gist of what he said." Hermione let out a soft sigh and shifted on the couch to fix her robes. "I can understand his motivation behind all this especially after everything he said, but I don't have a very good feeling about this plan. And by you knowing you at least know what you might expect if something goes array."

"Thank you for coming to tell me. I really do appreciate it." I smiled at the situation. Who would have known that Hermione and I could get along after everything that happened at Hogwarts.

Hermione stood smiled again. "I'm glad Harry finally found someone," she said as she made her way to the door. "He's been lonely for so long and its great see him so happy. Now I'll pray to Merlin that nothing happens while you're talking with your dad."

"Me too. And thank you again." Hermione looked both ways down the hall probably making sure that Harry wasn't in sight. The hall was deemed safe and she left. I followed after thinking now was as good as any time to talk to my dad.

I went to my mom's knowing that he would be there or at least she would know where he was if he wasn't there. I knocked on the door and my mom opened it with a small smile playing on lips. I was a little surprised to find her hair down, it hung around her shoulders like a shimmering cloak. "Draco," she beamed at me. I couldn't resist smiling back at her.

"Is dad here?" I said walking in the room. There were two trunks at the foot of the bed now which meant my dad decided to come to my mom's room. It was most likely the only decision he had unless he wanted to lose some vital parts for future pleasure. I smirked at how wicked my mom could be to the man she called husband. "So dad's staying in your room now?"

She gave a slight nod. "He knows what would happen if he didn't come here when I asked." We shared a laugh at the inside joke between us. "He should be back any minute now, he just went out for some fresh air or so he says." My mom rolled her eyes. I guess she's had enough of this too.

I talked with my mom a while I waited for my dad to arrive and before I knew it the door opened to reveal him also with his hair down and looking angry. He looked at me and frowned. "Draco," He said stiffly.

"Father." I inclined my head to him. "We have to talk," I said and he came further into the room until he was standing right in front of me.

"Begin." I prayed that this would go well and that Harry wasn't going to make any drastic moves as I begun the conversation with my dad all the while my eyes flitted across the room every few minutes in hopes of catching hold of a pair of emerald eyes.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 32 is done


	33. Chapter 33

Hi XD Here's Chapter 33 I hope you like it! Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

I love everyone so much XD Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It brings me a lot of inspiration. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I stood outside of Narcissa's room waiting patiently for someone to open the door. I had been waiting there for I don't even know how long. I wanted to pace in front of the door, but unfortunately I had to crouch with my invisibility cloak; I was too tall for it. Instead I just leaned against the wall and waited for some one to go in. I couldn't really go in by myself. That wouldn't look good at all. And I have the sneaking suspicion that Draco might already know about everything. Hermione was acting a little funny when she returned from her 'errand,' but it was alright. I should have known that she might go and tell him. At least he's not trying to stop me, although the longer I wait here the more I feel like I shouldn't be going through with this plan. It might a little too rash and if I'm caught that will give Lucius one more reason to despise me, like I need that. I ran a hand through my ruffled hair. This was so frustrating. What should I do? Unfortunately I didn't have much time to ponder what I should do because Lucius was walking down the hall way toward me. His hair hung loose around his shoulders almost like his own personal cloak. Thoughts bombarded my mind as he turned the door knob while I was pressed firmly against the wall trying not to get caught within the first few seconds of my plan. As he walked through the door I followed without thinking. My mind has shut down by now. My movements were mechanical as Lucius made his way to Draco.

"Father." Draco inclined his head to Lucius. "We have to talk," he said to Lucius as he walked further into the room until he was standing right in front of Draco. I decided to stay close to the bed far enough not to be bumped into by any one and close enough to hear the conversation. I stood next to the wooden frame of the bed, the soft sheets brushed against my cloak. I wanted so badly to sit next to Draco. I almost let the cloak drop to reveal myself; I hugged it closer to myself instead. I don't need to cause anymore tension or friction right now unless it comes to that then I'm ready.

"Begin." Lucius said as he stood in front of Draco. For some reason Draco seemed distracted though. His eyes kept looking around the room not frantically, but enough for someone to notice. I guess he does know that I'm here. I wished there was some way I could let him know for sure, but it's too risky of a move. Draco's eyes skirted around the room one more time then he looked straight at his dad. His eyes were full of emotion and he stood up from the couch. Narcissa straightened herself in her seat and watched carefully what was going to happen between her husband and son.

"This is the last time I'm going to talk about Harry with you father. If you can't accept it after this I don't know what to tell you," Draco said glaring at his dad. I couldn't see Lucius' face, but he seemed to become tense under his robes. He turned around robes billowing behind him he began pacing without saying a word.

I gripped my cloak until my knuckles turned white. I started to sweat and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from speaking up. The taste of copper covered my tongue. The pain and awful taste of blood kept me focused on everything that was going on in front of me. Draco stayed put in his spot in front of the couch while he waited for Lucius to respond. He leaned all his weight on his left leg while he smirked at his mom. I wanted to laugh. He was enjoying seeing his dad have a hard time. Narcissa's pink lips twitched with a small smile, when Lucius turned back around she hid her smile behind a hand. Mother like son I suppose. At least I know where he gets his personality from.

"Is there no other way for you to be with someone else?" Lucius said standing in front of the window with his hands behind his back. Draco sighed heavily. I had the urge to do the same thing.

"Why do you dislike Harry so much?" Draco asked instead of answering Lucius' question. As a matter of fact I would like to know the answer to the question too.

Lucius kept his back to us and continued to stare out the window. "Because," he started softly. It wasn't his usual powerful domineering tone, but a quite voice I never heard him use before. It was quite startling to know that Lucius could speak so low without having a superior tone to it. "I want you to be happy. And how could you be with someone that used to be your enemy?" Lucius turned around the sun framed him in glowing halo of light.

"Is that what you're worried about?" Draco asked his eyebrow lifting in disbelief.

"Yes. Nothing about the Potter boy bothers me. He saved us after all, but you two have been at each other throats since you were in Hogwarts and you expect me to believe that has all been resolved since you have come here to be paired up with him."

"That's exactly what you should think. Dad," Draco began. I held in a gasp. Draco hasn't called Lucius dad in a while. "You have to trust my judgment and Madame Lulu's." Draco smiled widely at the mention of Madame Lulu. "She's good at what she does. And how could you doubt her when she's the one that put you and mom together."

Lucius turned back to the window. "I still don't approve just yet, but you have to give me some time to get used to the whole idea. It's so odd to think about." Lucius frowned. I wanted to laugh. This is what he's been worried about this whole time. Not exactly what I was expecting, but I'm not going to complain.

"Dad, now let me ask you some questions." Lucius nodded his head giving Draco the go ahead. "Why did you send Ed here then? I mean was that really necessary?"

"I thought it was at the time, yes. I thought I could fix this whole mess with your first love. But that obviously didn't work. And for the record I still don't like the idea with Potter, but I'll let it be for now."

I rolled my eyes. Like he can really stop us from doing anything. Draco rolled his eyes too. I smiled he looked so cute rolling his eyes. "Well you should tell that to me and Harry," Draco said walking toward where I was standing. I stayed still, there was no way he could know where I was right? Draco came up beside me and gently tugged on the cloak revealing me to everyone in the room. No one looked surprised. Draco put his arm around my waist and pulled close to him. His body was warm against mine causing me to blush. Heat rose to my cheeks as Lucius and Narcissa watched us. "Now tell that to us because we are in this together."

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 33 is done


	34. Chapter 34

Hi XD Here's Chapter 34 I hope you like it! Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. A great big thank you to everyone (hugs tightly). Thank you again ;)

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I stood next to a very confused Harry, his brow was pinched and he was blushing so hard he looked like a cherry. It was so adorable! I tightened my grip on his waist and pulled him even closer if that was possible. No one seemed surprised by the revelation that I made. That didn't shock me in the least.

Harry turned his head away from my parents in order to whisper to me. I smiled at how shy he seemed about the whole situation. "How did you know where I was?" Harry turned all the way around; his face was in the crook of my neck. He was holding on to me tight. I held him close.

"I could see your shoes," I said into his hair. Which ruffled more than it already was.

I made eye contact with my mom who smiled softly and lead my dad out of the room. They would probably be back to the talk about everything more, but right now I needed to talk to Harry about where the heck this whole thing was going. We won't be able to stay at this hotel forever. Both of us have jobs to get to and friends, but I think the most in important people are here with Harry right now.

Gently I pushed Harry on to the bed and sat next to him taking his hand in mine. His hand was hot and sweaty, revealing how nervous he must've been. I smirked down at him. "What were you thinking Harry?" I asked, squeezing his hand tighter.

He glanced down at our intertwined hands and exhaled. "I wanted to be here with you, but you wouldn't listen to me." He stopped looking at our hands again then looked up at me, his emerald eyes were swirling with so many emotions it was to hard to point at any specific one. "I want to be with you." The frown I had been feigning disappeared in a flash to be replaced with a smile.

"That's all I wanted to hear," I said as I closed the distance between our mouths. Harry gasped in to the kiss allowing me to explore his mouth. I reveled in the feeling of bodies pressed together, I wanted more contact. Harry's hands found their way in to my hair; he tugged lightly on it, ripping a moan from my throat. The mixture of pain and pleasure felt wonderful. I pushed Harry down on the bed, he moaned when I sucked on his bottom lip, my hand wondered to the hem of his shirt and snuck under to get a better feel of the lithe muscular body underneath. His muscles contracted at the lightest touch, I drew lazy circles on his stomach while I worked my way down from his lips, and they were now bruised and swollen. His lids were heavily lidded; he was breathing heavily as I made my way to his neck and began my exploration of how to make him moan louder.

Harry's hands gripped my shirt, but I didn't pay attention until he said my name. "Draco," Harry gasped as I found a particularly sensitive spot below his ear.

"Hmmm?"

"What if you parents catch us?" Harry asked.

"Actually that thought never crossed my mind." I continued my search for more of Harry's sensitive areas.

Damn, my luck and Harry's observations as soon as I said that my parents walked back in the room. They didn't even knock, not that they have to I guess, since it is their room, but geez. I stayed where I was, hovering over Harry with my hand still up his shirt drawing meaningless circles on his skin.

My mom put a hand over mouth. "Oh, I guess we came at a bad time." Her cheeks tinged pink, her smile couldn't have gotten any wider though.

My dad didn't seem to have an opinion either way though. He walked across the room and went out on to the terrace. "Don't mind him, he's just a little surprised is all," My mom said as she sat down on the couch. Harry shot up and leaned closer to me.

"So, if we would've come later who knows what we could have walked in on, right?"

"Mom!" It was my turn to blush.

She flapped her hands in front of her face. "Come on. Don't tell me, you haven't gotten any further than what I just witnessed."

"That's none of your business!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's my business when you were about to do it on my bed."

I threw my hands over my head. This was getting way too weird. "I think it's time that we go." I reached for Harry's hand and headed for the door, before my mom decides to give us some tips on how to do it. I shuddered at the idea. Just the thought alone is horrifying.

"You don't have to leave. I was just kidding with you and besides I wanted to talk to you alone Draco."

"Oh, okay that gives me some time to stop by Hermione's and Ron's," Harry said with a smile and a face so red I thought he might explode.

"I hope to see you soon Harry," My mom said as she waved.

"You to Narcissa. And I'll see you later Draco. Plus we have to talk about what we're going to do about the rest of the week and our last date." Harry leapt to the door and was gone before I could say anything. He was so flustered about getting caught. I picked up his cloak and folded it and held it against my chest.

"You two are wonderful together," My mom said.

"I think so too. Now stop trying to stall and tell me what you want to discuss." I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Your father is going back home today. He said it was still too early for him to give you two a chance yet. He wants to see how you do when you are not in this setting. The real world will be the ultimate test for you two. Or at least that's what he said, but I think he'll come around eventually, it's time he goes home now though before something else happens." She looked out the window and admired my dad's back. "You have to understand that he really has your best interests at heart, he has a funny way of showing how he feels."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "He sure does. But I do understand where he's coming from though."

"I'm glad. And remember to show Harry a good time. I want to see everything go smoothly from here on out."

While nodding my head I stood up to go the terrace. I stood next to my dad and against the bite of the cold. His back was straight and he faced the cold head on. I mimicked him like I used to do when I was a kid. "Draco."

"Dad." His brow rose slightly, but he didn't comment on my change from father to dad.

"I'll be leaving now."

"I know mom told me."

"I trust you know how I feel then."

"Yes."

"Then, I'll be off." My dad turned on his heel. "And remember to find happiness." I was speechless as he left my side and went back in to the room. I stared at the sky wondering what the rest of the week would bring Harry and me.

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 34 is done


	35. Chapter 35

Haylo again I have Chapter 35 XD I hope you enjoy it! Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

I love all the readers and reviewers so much! Thank so much for all the wonderful reviews. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

Everything more or less went smoothly with Lucius, I'm glad for, but I had hoped we would be able to have him accept Draco and I as a couple. Not everything can be solved in a day or two I suppose, for Draco's sake I wanted something more to come of it.

I propped myself against the headboard as I listened to the steady beat of the shower. Draco and I had one more day before we went on our last date and still no ideas let themselves be known for us. I tried asking Ron and Hermione well more Hermione because Ron would stutter then turn red every time I asked him. At first it was funny to see him get so ruffled over me asking, it lost it's hilarity after a few more times. The past few days went smoothly with Draco and me hanging out, along with spending time with Hermione and Ron who are both getting along well with Draco. Still no luck with the date thing though Hermione would tell me that we had to come up with something on our own to make it more special since it would be the last date and all.

My mind has officially shut off. I have no clue what we should do and we need to tell Madame Lulu tonight.

And nothing from the past few days is helping. I thought maybe we could do something we did then, but I want to make more memories of us doing different things while we are here. Even Narcissa won't help. She told me basically the same thing Hermione did. Draco isn't being much of a help either when I bring it up he just grumbles at me saying he doesn't know. I stared at the ceiling shifting back down to a lying position. My eyelids felt droopy. It had been a long night. We stayed up all night talking about everything. I snapped out of my half dozed state that was it! We should just be with each other all day long, like it was any other day. We could go for a picnic or eat on the terrace or just be in bed all day. It doesn't matter because we will have each other. Why does it have to be some big fancy thing? Simple is always best! I jumped out of bed and ran to the door in nothing but my pajama pants to head to Madame Lulu's. I stopped with my hand on the door knob. Talking with Draco first is what I should do. It was like Draco heard my thoughts the next thing I knew Draco opened the door to the bathroom with nothing on, but a pair of tattered jeans water sliding down his muscled chest, down his abs and disappearing in his jeans. It made me a little dizzy I'm sure it's just the steam coming from the shower though.

A smirk formed on pink perfect lips as Draco sauntered over to me. "I look that good?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I coughed in my hand to cover my blush, not sure it worked too well though. "No one said that." But damn he sure did.

"Well then why are you drooling all over the floor then?" I wiped my chin to make sure and found nothing. Draco closed in on me. "That's what I thought." His breath was hot against my skin before anything could go any further I spoke up, cursing my stupidity, I should have jumped him while I still had the chance or at least let him do the jumping.

"I know what we can for our date," I said with a smile. Draco's silver eyes lit up then faded a little. I felt a small pang at that and I was not able to pin point why. Why does he get mad or sad when I bring up our last date?

Draco backed up a step, water dripping on the carpet from his hair. The towel he was carrying drop to the floor. "Why do you keep bringing up the date?" Draco asked his face going in to a cold mask.

My eyes widened where in the name of Merlin did that come from? "I wanted to let you know what I thought would be fun to do. And we have to let Madame Lulu know tonight since our last date is tomorrow." Draco picked up the lost towel, making a beeline for the bathroom. I followed close on his heels. "Draco is everything all right?" I reached to grasp his shoulder, he pulled away.

He glanced over his shoulder. "It's fine." His voice was tight, his shoulders were hunched and his head was down.

I pushed my way to the bathroom and peered at him. "No it's not why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

"Do I have to tell everything that's going on in my life?"

I took a step back and then another. This was not going well. I tried not to be hurt with his harsh tone and demeanor; the more I thought about it the more it hurt. My heart beat hard against my chest with every beat it broke a little. I don't understand what's going.

"Tell Madame Lulu whatever you want I'm going to go out for a while." Draco grabbed his shirt and rushed passed me.

I waited for about an hour, but he never came back. I slowly changed and made my way to Madame Lulu's room. I knocked softly on the door, my whole being felt limp and weak from the shock of Draco's behavior. Confusion and frustration coursed through my body.

Madame Lulu answered with a smile and urged me in her. It was basically the same as mine with a different color scheme though. It was full of purple and silver I had the sneaking suspicion that she changed the colors herself to match her colorful out fits.

"Hello Mr. Potter what can I do for you?"Madame Lulu asked as we sat down on the couch. She offered me tea, but the thought made me a little queasy.

"I thought of what Draco and I could do for tomorrow," I said with a smile, it came out looking more like a wince. I couldn't muster up enough energy to try and cover my lack of emotion.

"What happened?" Madame Lulu said with concern. Her brow wrinkling with worry, she scooted closer to me.

"It's nothing."

"Now Mr. Potter tell me the truth or I will force it out of you."

I caved in not wanting to know if she was telling the truth or not. "Draco left a while ago and hasn't come back. He got upset because I kept bringing up the date and took off."

"I see well why don't, you go see Mr. Weasely and Ms. Granger and I'll see what I can do." I nodded my head I didn't know what else to do at that moment.

"Okay, then I'll see you soon." I got up slowly and headed for the door.

"Of course Mr. Potter. I'll get to the bottom of it," Madame Lulu said grabbing her cloak and walking with me. I silently wished that Draco would pop up now and say everything was okay, it didn't happen and I bit my lip as I walked to Hermione's and Ron's wondering what the heck was going on.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 35 is done


	36. Chapter 36

Hi everyone *waves* I have here Chapter 36. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

Yay! Thank you to all the wonderful readers and reviewers. I love you all so much! Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I walked quickly through the hotel not really sure where I was going. Somehow my feet led me to Hermione's and Ron's door. _Now how did that happen? _A large lump formed in my stomach a while ago when I was with Harry. Guilt weighed heavily on me for the way I treated him, but I couldn't help my reaction, it just happened.

I raised my hand and knocked on the door. Rustling and foot steps could be heard from the others side of the door. I waited patiently for one of them to open the door. Normally, I would have gone to my mom, she would have made me go back to Harry right away and I needed some time to myself.

Hermione opened the door slowly and peeked through the slit she made. She gasped and opened the door quickly. "Oh, Draco come on in." She ushered me in and sat me down with a plate of cookies and tea. "Here eat something. I'm waiting for Ron to bring back some breakfast." Hermione smiled and sat down opposite me on a chair.

"Thanks for the cookies," I said around a mouth full of cookies. I held the plate on my lap and sipped my tea slowly. Letting the warmth from it feel my body. Cold seeped in my bones ever since I left Harry.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked. Her eyes narrowed slightly, it was like she was trying to see through me to see what was really happening on the inside.

"He's at the room…I think."

"You think?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and took a drink from her cup of tea.

I let out a puff of air through my nose. I'll never get away with lying to her. I might as well tell her everything. "I got mad at him and stormed out." I favored looking at the carpet instead of at her. Her eyes drilled wholes into my skull. Finally I glanced up and found Hermione with a sad smile.

"Tell me everything and then we can see what we can do."

"Well, Harry keeps bringing up the date we have tomorrow. And he keeps asking me about what I want to do, but I can't give an answer because it always makes me mad when I think about our last date."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Why do you get angry every time he brings up your last date?"

I fiddled with the last cookie that was on my plate. My stomach growled when I continued to play with the cookie. I popped it in my mouth and considered my answer. Leaning forward I put both my elbows on my knees and rested my head on my left hand.

"I get angry because it seems like he wants to get out of here quickly. Once we leave here who knows what's going to happen next and who knows how we are going to stay together. How are we suppose to blend our lives together when they are so different?" I asked tugging on my jeans. The tatters looking more worn the more I messed with them. My head was starting to ache with all the worry that would not leave me. I want to be with Harry, but how was it supposed to happen?

"Draco," Hermione said softly. She scooted to the edge of the chair. Her bright eyes showed sincere concern for what I going through. "You will figure it out. I'm sure Harry is just excited to go on another date with you. He can't stop talking about how much he can't wait to be with you. You two will be fine and you will figure it out."

"Ms. Granger has a point Mr. Malfoy you should listen to her." Madame Lulu popped out of thin air right next to me. My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest. I calmly turned to look at Madame Lulu even though I was having a hard time keeping my breathing under control. I forgot she could do that.

"Madame Lulu would you like something to eat or drink? I think we still have some cookies left," Hermione said unfazed by all that was happening. She was probably expecting Madame Lulu. I should have known she would try and find me. Harry was going to go talk to her about our last date. I wonder how he's doing.

"No thank you dear. I'll just be a minute. Now Mr. Malfoy I know you're angry about the last date, but you have to go on it whether you like it not. It will not change the fact that you and Mr. Potter have to go back to your lives. Everyone eventually figures out how to make their lives work together. You may not get it the first time, it will allow you two to grow as a couple and a stronger bond will be forged through the happy and hard times in your lives. I gave you the stepping stones, now you have to find your own path. Mr. Potter will be here any moment. I shall take my leave. Do not hurt him any more. He is quite upset with the turning of events this morning. Time, it will take time; you will figure it out though. I have complete faith in the both of you." Madame Lulu stood an aparated on the spot. My body was limp as someone knocked on the door. That was Harry. It had to be him!

Hermione stood and answered the door and sure enough big emerald eyes landed on me and I was swept away. Harry kept me glued to my spot on the couch as he ran past Hermione without saying a word, he charged me and enveloped me in a warm hug. My knees went weak when he held on to me for dear life. I gave in and wrapped my arms around him. There was no use in being angry when I'm not able to with stand a hug from him.

"I found you," Harry whispered in my ear as he let me go from his iron grasp. He sat next to me and took my hand in his. "We don't have to do anything for our last date if you don't want to." His eyes were full with so much hope. There was no way in hell I could let him down. I mentally kicked myself for making Harry worry.

I had to let him know why I reacted the way I did though. Anyways Hermione's eyes were once again burning a whole in my skull, it would be the best plan to do it or she might hex me or something. And I don't even have my wand.

"I have been worried that you just want to leave. And don't want to be with just me any more. Once we leave here we have to go back to our lives and I didn't know how we were going to make our lives fit together." I made sure I looked Harry in the eye. His grip on my hand tightened.

"You don't have to worry about that. I don't know how we are going to make our lives work together either, but isn't that the fun of being together, we get to try and see what happens. No matter how many times it takes." Harry let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my neck. He leaned in closer and put our foreheads together. His hot breath glided across my face sending shivers through my body. "I can't wait to start our lives together," Harry said bringing our lips closer, Hermione cleared her throat. "Sorry Hermione." Her face was a nice shade of red.

"Don't worry about it. But I think you two need your own room now. Now go have fun." Hermione shooed us out of her room with a wide grin and red face.

"Now what do you want to do for our last date?" Harry asked with a smile.

"I don't know, but anything is fine as long as I am with you," I said grabbing hold of his hand and heading back to our room to continue where we left off in Hermione's room.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 36 is done


	37. Chapter 37

Holy Moly I'm happy and sad to say that I have Chapter 37 also the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! Oh, this will be from Harry's POV.

I love all the readers and reviewers so much. Thank you for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me. Thank you again and on with the chapter ;)

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I spread my arms trying to find my own personal heater. My hand bumped something and pulled it towards me. I cuddled it only to find out that it was the pillow. I blearily opened my eyes to find that I was alone in the room. A sounded clattered outside the door, along with a string of colorful words from a familiar velvety voice. I smiled when Draco managed to get the door open with some difficulty it seems.

I tried to get up when I saw that he had a tray of breakfast from everything to omelets, to bacon, to toast, and orange juice. My heart swelled at the wonderful meal. "Don't get up. This is all for us to have breakfast in bed and you need to stay in bed for it to work." Draco steadied the tray with both his hands and took careful steps to get to me. His brow furrowed as he made his way steadily toward me. I wanted to laugh at how adorable he was at concentrating on not spilling anything. I sat up so he could put the tray on my lap. I had the urge to clap when he put the tray down with a sigh of relief. Draco looked exhausted from his excursion. He pulled off his shoes, went to the other side of the bed and plopped down with a groan.

I beamed at him. "Thank you so much for breakfast. I've never had it in bed before."

"My pleasure." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips, sending an electric jolt through me. "You look more delectable than the food." Draco stared hungrily at my bare chest, a wavy of desire flowed through me. I kept everything under control somehow though. I started eating with a deep blush gracing my features. "Let me have some."

I slapped Draco's hand away when he tried to steal some of my bacon. "This is mine. You should have brought some for you if you wanted to eat." I grinned as I took a big bite of bacon.

"See if I ever bring you anything again." Draco pouted, making me share with him much to his delight and mine.

We finished eating soon after and talked for a while just sitting in bed. If this was our date I'd be ecstatic. As long as I was with Draco. That's all that matters. We could fill the day with activities or we could sit in our room and talk all day long. I really didn't care. As long as he was with me.

Draco checked the clock on the wall, a big smile formed on his lips, making me think he was up to something. "Are you ready?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Ready? Ready for what?" I asked, sure that I missed something. But what ever it is must be awesome for Draco to smile that big. His silver eyes sparkled with hidden laughter. He was so beautiful. I wanted to hug Madame Lulu for picking him for me. It truly was the best decision ever made for me. We fit together perfectly.

"Earth to Harry." Draco waved a hand in front of my face, making sure I was still with him. I stared at him with a huge grin, ready for what was coming. "Good you're still with me. I have a picnic set up for us."

My eyes widened in surprise. "You set up a picnic?"

"Yes. I know we ate a while ago, but it's almost time for lunch. Come on in the shower with you." I stayed in my same spot, shocked with all the effort Draco put in to our last date. "You better get in the shower now or I'll wash you, every nook and cranny." I shot out of bed laughing as Draco chased me in the shower. I didn't doubt that he'd make good on his threat.

I undressed and let my clothes fall where they may. I started the water and showered quickly wanting to see the picnic Draco put together. He must've been up way before me to set everything up. How did I not hear him? A red blush burned my cheeks as I thought about last night. I could think of a few reasons. Let's just say that I was very worn out last night after we got back to the room. Not that I'm complaining. I'd have another go right now if I could. Maybe later tonight if time permitted. Once I was done with my shower I hopped out and dressed in a tight fitting black sweater with very tight jeans, hoping they'd catch Draco's eye. I ran a hand through my wet hair, knowing no amount of combing would save it from the inevitable. I checked myself one more time in the mirror and deemed myself worthy.

I walked out of the bathroom where immediately I found a pair of beautiful eyes drinking me in, much to my delight. "I'm ready." I pronounced to a still staring Draco.

"Let's go." Draco's voice dropped and adopted a husky tone. My stomach twisted with nervous butterflies. And my insides twisted with excitement. I don't think I'll ever get used to him looking at me like that or using his sexy voice. Although his voice is always sexy, but when it goes husky a thrill always runs through my body.

Draco took the lead out the door. I followed his every move while admiring the perfect view of his ass that I got. It was like the jeans he wore were specifically made to accentuate his ass. I took my eyes off his perfect ass for a few seconds to soak in the scenery around us. We reached outside and Draco led me deeper and deeper in a wooded area where we finally came up on a small opening with the picnic basket, set next a fallen log.

Draco sat down on the log, patting the seat next to him. I gladly took the seat next to him, allowing the sounds of the rustling leaves, songs of the birds, and Draco's breathing to lull me in a trance. A hand covering mine broke my trance. I looked up to find Draco looking at me. He pulled my hand, dragging me closer so he could kiss me. He licked the seam of my lips, I granted him access. Draco embraced me as our tongues danced for dominance. He won and I groaned when his hand landed on my hip, promising more erotic things to happen, but before anything else could happen a crack resounded through our little haven. Draco and I pulled a part panting and with swollen lips.

A giggle erupted through the woods. "Oh, my sorry for interrupting my dears. I wanted to see how things were going. And it seems everything is fine. I also wanted to say goodbye. You are done my dears."

I sat up straighter, trying to rid of myself of my ever lasting blush. "What do you mean?" I asked, confusion consuming me.

"Our time has come to end." Madame Lulu's lips quirked up into a sad smile. "You two have been quite the handful." She wagged a finger at us. "But I knew you'd make it. There was never a doubt in my mind. Having passion from the beginning of your relationship kept everyone on their toes especially me." Madame Lulu pulled two wands from her sleeve. She handed them to Draco and I. "I shall see you two around. Don't forget to invite me to the wedding if you ever plan to get married." Draco and I turned to each other with raised brows. A wedding? Whoa. Not that it was out the question though. A laugh came from the spot from where Madame Lulu was. "No one said you had to get married now my dears. It's just something to think about when you are talking about a guest list. Now goodbye again my lovely boys." Madame Lulu's voice echoed in the little area.

"We didn't get to say goodbye," Draco said. He fingered his wand with a small smile.

"I know that's because she gave us a lot to think about." I gazed at Draco. I know he knows what I'm talking about.

"Before we think about anything like marriage we have to move in together." Draco opened the picnic basket and handed me a sandwich. "What do you say about my place?"

I smiled at his thoughtfulness with the selection of food in the picnic. His comment caught me off guard. Move in together? I really like that idea. "Or you could move into my house." I said. Draco and I continued to argue about where we should live, both with grins on our faces.

Draco countered my offer again with one of his own. "Or we can find a new place together and make it our own." Draco's silver eyes sparkled.

"I love it and you." I leaned in and kissed Draco, spilling my food in the process. We laughed and I found I was ready to go anywhere with him as long as we were together.

* * *

Whoa, it's over! I loved every minute writing this story. It's been one of my favorite stories to write. I just love Harry/Draco :) I'm pleased and sad that it's over. I want to thank everyone again. What did you think? I'll be seeing you soon!


	38. Epilogue

OMG Hi everyone ~waves~ I have here Chapter 38 or the epilogue. I had the urge to write this part because I wanted to see where Harry and Draco ended up after everything and this is what I imagined. I'm very happy to be with this story again although this is the last chapter and I had the best time writing it. I hope you enjoy! Oh, this will be from Draco's POV.

Everyone means so much to me. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you all so much. Thank you again.

This will boyxboy if you don't like don't read

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that honor goes to J.K. Rowling.

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"How are the wedding plans going?" I asked Harry. He laid on the floor, playing with our golden retriever puppy, Hades.

Startled emerald green eyes looked at me. Harry laid flat on his stomach, feet up in the air, playing tug-a-war with the little ball of energy. Hades' butt stuck up in the air, tail going a million miles an hour with little growl sounds emanating from him. "You scared me. Every time we talk about the wedding I'm afraid your mom's going to appear. I swear she has eyes and ears in our house." Harry shuddered at the idea and I laughed feeling a small smile tug at my lips. It's been about six months since we went to our matchmaker Madame Lulu. Afterwards Harry and I bought a small house together with three bedrooms, two baths, and some of the most beautiful wood floors that glowed wonderfully in the natural light that the large windows allowed through.

A small fuzz ball zipped from under the couch and started playing with the whizzing tale of Hades. Hades turned around and came face to face with Persephone our smoky gray kitten and ran after her. Persephone ran like a bat out hell, turning a corner and slipped out of sight with a jumpy puppy on her heels. Hades' nails clicked on the wood getting farther away when he turned the corner after his play mate.

"You know I think Hades thinks he's a cat." Harry stood up, raising his arms over his head giving me a peek of the delicious skin under his shirt. I licked my lips, trying to pay attention, but it was very hard to when something so good was in front of me. Harry flopped on the couch and sighed happily.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, sitting on the couch next to him. I put my hand on his thigh, rubbing the hard muscle underneath the denim. Harry shivered and cuddled closer to me. He put his head on my shoulder looking out the big window that led to our large back yard. The green grass sometimes matched his eyes. It all depended on how he was feeling. When he was angry or frustrated I noticed that his eyes became a stormy emerald and when he was happy his eyes became a light green that matched the summer grass. I've learned so much about Harry in the last few months that we spent together. A part of me was afraid of what might happen when we left the haven of our own little world, it was a bit bumpy at times, but everything worked out well so far. And we just got our two new additions about a month ago. Harry went with Hermione and got Persephone and I went with Ron and got Hades. It was quite the interesting event when the two of them met. It was love at first sight or at least it was for Hades. Persephone couldn't have cared less except now they are getting along really well. In a weird way their relationship reminds me of Harry's and mine. They seemed not to fit together but somehow it works. Now Persephone can't go an hour without playing with Hades.

Harry shifted and wrapped his arms around me. I put my arm over his shoulder bringing him even closer. "Well he's always trying to scratch the couch and rugs like Persephone and the other day I found him in the litter box just walking around in it trying to figure out what to do. Sometimes I think he's also trying to meow, but it's so hard to tell." Harry chuckled at the memory of Hades.

"He is a bit of an odd ball. Just like a certain person I know." I whispered in the uncontrollable mane of hair that stuck out in every single direction.

"Hey I'm not the one who preens in front of the mirror like a certain cat. Persephone got that from you, you know?"

I laughed and started tickling Harry around his ribs. "I preen, do I?"

Harry gasped between laughter, falling over on the couch. "Yes, you do."

A loud crack resounded through the house and a woman's voice broke through our fun. "Save it for the bedroom you two." My mom, Narcissa said.

A crimson blush spread across Harry's cheeks like a wild fire. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the pending embarrassment and kept my cool except for the tips of my ears that went red and felt like they were on fire. I resisted the urge to feel them, keeping my hands at my sides.

From the dying laughter I heard Harry mumble. "I knew she was going to come. One mention of the wedding." I pulled him to me and hugged.

"So cute." Harry pushed me off him and crossed his arms over his chest trying to look affronted, the way his lips curved just the tiniest bit gave him away.

"You two are so adorable." My mom came over to us, we stood up and she enveloped us in a warm hug.

"Hi, mom." I hugged her tight.

"Hello Narcissa." Harry hugged her back to. She pulled back and smiled at us.

"Oh, I just want to hug you two all day, but I'm here to see my grand pets." Harry blushed again and I tried to curb my laughter with my hand, it wasn't working very well. "Where are the babies?" I pointed to the back room where the guest room was and the unofficial room of Hades and Persephone. "I'm going to go say hi." My mom went to the back of the house with a bag bursting at the seams with unknown goodies for her grand pets. Harry shook his head, hand on his forehead with a bewildered look.

"Grand pets?" Harry asked. Ever since we got the Hades and Persephone my mom has been calling them her grand pets and the babies. She said if she can't have grandchildren then the pets would be her new grand pets.

"You know my mom," I said as if that explained everything. "Unless we can somehow grow a baby in a cabbage patch or have the stork drop one on our doorstep my mom's going to have grand pets. Imagine what my dad has to go through when she's buying gifts for them." The last time my dad was here he had a horrified look on his face when he told us about his shopping trip with my mom for the babies. He didn't understand one bit, but I did and if that's what my mom wanted to do then that was fine. I couldn't give her the little Malfoy's she wanted, but she did have something else to love with all her heart.

"I understand." Harry leaned in and was about to kiss me when the cursed door bell rang. Sometime I don't understand muggle contraptions the blasted thing was noisy and interrupted important moments. "One second." Harry called out and pecked me on the lips. It wasn't the kiss I wanted, but I would take what I could get at the moment.

Harry ran over to the door and opened it. Hermione's and Ron's voices gravitated toward me. "Draco," Hermione said, she gave me a big hug. She pulled away and bright eyes looked at me. "Is your mom here? I have some plans for the reception I want to go over with her."

"In the back with the babies," I said earning me a groan from Harry.

"I'll see you boys soon." It was Sunday and our dinner day with friends and family. We usually had it at our house, but we switched every soon often. And my dad was starting to come around except he didn't come for every dinner like tonight, but he made it a point to visit as often as he could with and without my mom.

"Hey Draco, Harry." Ron fell on the couch, putting an arm over his eyes. "I don't think I can take planning a wedding anymore. It's insane!" Ron threw his hands in the air and fell back on the couch.

"Don't worry Ron it's almost here. You and Hermione will be married in no time and then all this wedding stuff will be behind you," Harry patted a sullen Ron on the shoulder.

I smiled, sitting in an arm chair across from Harry and Ron. The warm sun warming my back. Ron complained a lot about the wedding, every time I saw him though his eyes glowed with happiness whenever he looked at Hermione. Part of me thinks he just complained because it's what was expected of the groom. I think he secretly likes planning the wedding because it makes Hermione happy and when she's happy he's happy.

"And your mom." Ron turned toward me. "She's such a big help I don't know what we would do without her."

"Mom does like to plan things. She can organize a huge party within a week."

"She's doing a wonderful job with the wedding." Ron relaxed into the chair and grinned at me.

"And it keeps her off our backs," Harry said.

"As long as mom is planning a wedding she won't have time to ask us about if and when we're getting married?" I asked.

"Exactly."

"Aw Harry, but what if I want the wedding this coming winter we're going to have to have someone plan it with us."

Harry pouted. I loved teasing him about getting married. He wasn't opposed to it or anything; he didn't like being pressured into anything. Not that I blame him. We're doing just fine right now. But maybe in the future...

Clicking nails hit the wood floor and a gray ball jumped in my lap with a bouncy puppy next to my chair trying to sit with me. "Persephone you can't leave Hades behind." I chastised the little ball of fluff. Big green eyes glanced at me with a certain intelligence that led me to believe she knew exactly what I was saying. She jump from my side and laid on the floor next the chair. Hades laid next to her curled up with a soft puppy sigh.

"Why did you name them Hades and Persephone?" Ron asked, head cocked to the side staring at the slumbering animals.

"Because Hades and Persephone were complete opposites. How could the God of Death ever be with the Goddess of Spring?" Harry asked, Ron shrugged and Harry grinned. "Because somehow even though they are opposite they fulfill each other, balance each other out. They are a mismatched pair that belongs together." Harry looked straight at me when he finished. I smiled back feeling my heart race knowing that he was right. We were a mismatched pair that belonged together.


End file.
